Ghostly
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: The last thing that Chloe expected to do when she went on her senior trip to Italy was to die.
1. Medieval Castle

"Stay in a single file line, people." The tour guide, who I believe goes by the name, Heidi, shouted from the front of the line as we travelled further into the eerie castle.

God, her voice was perfect. If she was leading us to our deaths, we would have happily followed. She reminded me of the sirens who sang to the death of sailors, in the bedtime stories my mom use to read to me every night.

I expelled that thought from my mind, not wanting to be sadden by it. Not now, not in public.

I attempted to distract myself by observing the art work on the walls of the castle as I walked by.

I must admit, initially, this tour was the least interesting to me of all the activities which were listed in my senior trip package. Travelling medieval castles were just not appealing to me.

I did not even want to go on this senior trip. I honestly hate most of the people in my class and the ones that I don't hate, I simply don't care for. The last thing I want to be doing with my time is to be around these people. But, my father insisted.

"Go and have fun with your friends. You will be going off to college in September and probably never see most of them again. Chloe, be a little adventurous. I wish I had this opportunity when I was younger." He said.

Little did he know that I have no friends. I talk to people at school but the content of those conversation consists of school stuff.

I never really got to know anybody out of school. I just wasn't into what most other people were into and I simply did not care enough to fake it, like I see many other doing in order to be in a clique.

While I was admiring the wall paintings, I glanced two males walking beside us albeit at a quicker pace. Although I did not see much of their facial features, I noticed their graceful walk and their elegant clothing. It was enough to make me assume that they were incredible attractive, and to confirm this was Kyra Thompson, who was two persons ahead of me, eyeing them as they passed by.

Kyra Thompson was the girl in high school every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to be with. She was a social butterfly attracting people to be around her, unlike me who seemingly repeals them. I sat beside her in Calculus class. She talked to me a handful of times, of course only to ask about material that she did not understand, and help in her homework. I don't know why she assumed that I was smart, but I helped her when I could. She wasn't a bitch. She was actually quite nice and polite. She is just someone to be easily envied.

Kyra looking at the attractive male strangers with interest killed the unintentional small hope that developed within me. She was the type of girl guys go after. I understood from the beginning that I did not stand a chance with any one of them, even if they notice me, but seeing Kyra's interest made me even more aware of my imperfections and unattractiveness, triggering up all my insecurities.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the realization that the line was getting shorter. Few seconds later I found myself in a room surrounded by my school mates.

The room was large but darkly-lit. Most of the areas in this castle seems to be darkly-lit. I guess they were going for the eerie feel. Well, they were successful.

The tour guide suggested that we move further into the room, clearing the room entrance. We complied, as we walked collectively towards the middle of the room.

We stood there for several minutes, many of my school mates chatting with friends, while others, like me, took the chance to observe the surroundings.

The room's most distinct features were its huge columns and the three seats which were placed on a platform at the front of the room. The seats reminded me of thrones.

My observation did not stop me from noticing the group of strangers entering the room individually, one after the other. It took a few more minutes for many of my fellow classmates to notice the arriving group.

They all wore dark colored garments, some lighter than others, however still dark. They were also all incredibly beautiful, despite each individual's unique features.

They all had this unnatural sheen in their skin. The way they walked, the way they stood, the way they looked at us, it was not normal. But it was very appealing.

Another fascinating characteristics of theirs were their eye. They all had red eyes. That was not normal. Either this was some strange role-play activity done by the employees here or something was very wrong here. I preferred the former, despite how corny it might be.

The lights were suddenly cut, sending the darkly-lit room into absolute darkness. The panic among my school mates was evident by the complaints they made.

"What the hell is this?"

"This is totally not cool."

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God..."

Then the screaming began.


	2. Invisible Fire

The first thing - or rather the last thing - I remember feeling was the chilled presence and hands which grasped my shoulders. I panicked and tried to push the person away from me. But my effort was futile. The person then pulled me closer. It was then that I felt their chilling touch on my neck. Then all I felt was fire. The collection of screams which surrounded me was the last thing I heard before the fire gradually seized.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly in response to the light returning.

It took me a minute to recall what happened. Was it just a really bad dream?

When the fogginess of unconsciousness cleared from my eyes, I realize the high marble ceilings which stood above me. This was definitely not my room. So it wasn't a dream, unless I fell asleep in this random place, which was highly unlikely.

Was it a figment of my wide imagination?

My question was answered when I looked to my right.

There I was on the ground, eyes open and dead still, or at least I thought it was me.  
The girl had identical features to me and even had on the same outfit I did, only difference was that she was cold, still and ...dead. She had a trail of blood cascading from her neck.

She wasn't me. She can't be me. I'm here and she is dead. It felt so surreal.

I was so focused on the girl, that it was after I sat up that I notice the countless number of people around her who shared the same fate as her. They were all scattered on the floor, all still, all dead.

It wasn't until I looked closer at some of the bodies, that I recognize them.

Serena Fuller, my chemistry lab partner. Dead.

Mr. Witter, my Economics teacher. Dead.

Kyra Thompson. Dead.

My shock, again, delayed my ability to notice the strangers from earlier in the room.

Some were leaning over bodies, doing something I could not determine, but it involves the neck of the corpses.

I knew there was something strange with these people.

"Clean up." I heard one of the strangers in darker clothes command another of lighter garments.

As the individuals which were darkly clothed left the room, the remaining people started to gather the body.

They threw the bodies upon each other forming a huge heap.

As I stood there observing them, I realize that they either did not notice me, or was at least pretending not to notice me.

I saw that one of them was walking in my direction, so I intentionally moved in his path to see if he really did not notice me.

As he came closer, he seemingly looked right through me. He then walked by like I was not even there. I looked down at my form and for a split of a second it seemed non solid. I was transparent. I glanced at my forearm but it already turned back solid.

I turned around to see the guy taking up the girl who looked identical to me. He then threw her effortlessly towards the pile of corpses.

_What were they planning to do with them? _

When they threw the last remaining scattered body on the heap, one of the strangers pour a liquid around and one the bodies. A match was then lit and thrown towards the bodies, igniting a blazing flame.

As the smell of burning human flesh became stronger, all the strangers left the room.

It was then that I realized, the girl was me. I was dead and now my body is gone.


	3. Power

I have been in this castle for three whole day, being invisible, being ignored. I think I might go crazy.

I have accepted the case of my impending death. I did not say that I like it. No one will ever like being dead. But I have to deal with it because I have no other option.

To occupy my time, I go on multiple tours of the castle-since I can't leave; believe me, I tried. I eavesdrop on peoples conversation - in which I heard enough to know that the strangers are vampires. I also learned their names since I have nothing better to do. I also have one-sided conversation with them - don't judge me, try being dead for three days. It's not fun, people.

The buzzing of countless conversation in the entrance hall, caught my attention. I suddenly found myself in the entrance hall, and was surrounded by a crowd of people. Wow, three days later and they were preparing to kill more innocent people. It's for food, I understand. I guess I should be happy that they aren't killing for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Was it all a scheme? Inviting people for the opportunity to tour a medical castle in Italy, then eat them.

If it was, then that is very cleaver; getting food source from abroad so that the locals don't get suspicious. But wouldn't people notice that a group of tourist went in and did not come back out? Wouldn't the hotel realize all the rooms with their stuff but nobody in them? I guess not.

"Stay in a single file line, people."

It was like deja vu. These people were going to be eaten.

I was disgusted. I have accepted they were vampires, but seeing how they get their food, their scheme, really upset me.

The worst thing was I couldn't stop them. I was only a ghost after all, a lingering ghost, who is stuck here for a reason I can't perceive.

But I wanted to help. I wanted to tell at least one of the tourist, that they were in danger and that they should get the hell out of here.

I stood by as they walked to their impending death.

A girl, no older than 15, stopped to the shoelaces of her sneakers. I walked up in front of her.

When she was finished, she stood up and started to walk forward. I expected her to walk right thru me leaving me transparent for half a second, like I experienced multiple times before.

Only that did not happen. As she passed through me, we seemingly merged as one. She, as the body and I, as the soul. I touch her hand and face in surprised. Oh my god, I inhibited her body.

Is that another power I have as a ghost?

Why didn't this happen with the vampire from the first day and at other times?

Is it just humans?

That's an interesting theory. I dismissed the thought for the moment.

I have to get this girl out of here. A second later, the screaming began, reminding me of three days ago. I have to go now. I moved towards the exit and went a few feet before I bumped into something hard- or rather someone.

I looked up and in my shock, I blurted out, "Alec."

He seemed surprised for a millisecond, then he returned to the black expression he usually wore.

"Don't. Please." I pleaded for the girl.

Alec, however, did not hesitated. He instead, at lightning speed, reached down and bit our neck.

Just I did before, I felt the fire, but it lasted shorter than before. I suddenly found myself outside the girl's body.

Her screams along with several others filled the air as I helplessly watch Alec drain the girl then toss her on the ground, walking away.


	4. Emma

I am stuck. Stuck in the one place that I don't want to be, with the people I don't want to be with.

I wish that they could see me, could know that I am there. But, then I am a bit glad that they can't. They aren't the sort of people that I would like to have conversations with, well not since the past few weeks, after watching hopelessly the amount of people they kill and burn like litter, like they were nothing. I can't help but be repulsed by them.

I try to ignore them as much as possible, but there is only a few places I could go and be alone. The castle is humongous, but there are so much of them.

Sometimes I see one of them staring in my direction, seemingly looking at me, before I realize that they can't really see me. It also feel weird when I am too slow to move out of the way and they walk through me. I feel a sudden source of heat, which lingers for a split second, before I go back to my numbness. Sometimes I purposefully linger in one of their way to feel this weird sensation. It's the only thing I can feel, after all.

An air-splitting scream jot me out of my meaningless existence. It ended quite quickly, bur lasted long enough for me you realize that it was coming from the throne room.

I evaporated in the throne room. Apart from the hill of bloody corpse at the dark end of the room, there was Gianna laying coldly on the floor.

I don't know why I was even the bit surprised. They are killers after all and nobody seems to be outside their radar.

One of the lower guards dragged her body towards the heap, and threw her on the top, setting it to burn, but I couldn't see the fire.

* * *

"Thank you for the job. You don't know how much I really appreciate this. This will really help me with my student loans. Are you even serious about the pay? It seems immensely high for a basic secretarial job - "

"Are you complaining?" The smooth voice of Heidi's had a particular tone of annoyance.

"No..." The stranger interjected. " I was just ..." she mumbled under the scrutinizing gaze of Heidi. "Thanks." she settled.

Heidi gave her a small nod, and the walked away, her heels clicking, fading as she went.

I walked from the corner that I hid in, to get a look at the stranger. She was standing behind the welcoming desk, nervously, shuffling objects, which was quite alright in their position around.

She had short brown hair. That was the main thing that I noticed about her from the side.

I walked towards the desk. She looked in my direction, but I knew that she was not looking at me.

It was then that I saw that she had bright, brown eyes, and that she had a pretty face, not as beautiful as... but still good-looking. Pity that she will be dead sometime further in the future. No doubt. Quitting or getting fired from this job is a death sentence. ..

She continued to look in my direction as I walked towards her. I stopped only when I was standing directly in front of her.

It was then that I realize that she was now staring at me. She actually followed my motion as a walked to her as if she could see me.

She said nothing. Neither did I. She wouldn't hear me if I did. I only thought about how stupid she looked if someone saw her staring intently at nothing in particular.

We stood like this probably for a full minute. Not seeing the harm, I lift my weightless hand to touch her face and watched as my finger dissolved into forehead.

"Ouch!" She proclaimed, causing me to withdraw my fingers and step back in shock.

As she raised, her fingers to rub her forehead, she stared yet again in my direction, as if she could see me.

Wait...What if she could see me?

"You feel that?" I asked, feeling a bit silly.

"Of course, I felt that. Your hand is freezing." She commented, still rubbing her forehead.

Something bubbled in my numb stomach. She could see me, and hear me and feel me! Oh my God.

"Yes!" I shouted in my highest pitch, pumping a fist in the air.

The girl now looked at me as if I was crazy. How ironic. I am not the one able to speak and talk to ghosts.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked, half laughing.

"Well, from how cold you are, I am guessing that you are not human and from how translucent you look, I am going towards you being a ghost." She answered in one breath.

I stared at her for a full minute, before exclaiming, "I'm translucent?!"

I looked down to my body. I did not look translucent from my perspective; A bit pale in color, the color in my clothes seemed to have faded from the day I died, but I wouldn't say that I am translucent.

"Would you mind -" She suddenly stopped midsentence. I looked up to see why.

Her eyes were now away from me. She was gazing over my shoulders, and her cheek turned a bright pink.

I turned to see one of the higher guards, whose name was Demetri staring at her.

His face had a hint of amusement and wonder on his face.

The girl at the desk sat down suddenly and started reading a piece of paper on the desk, or at least pretended to.

I noticed that Demetri's amusement increased, which to him smiling, as he walked down the hall.

When he was out of site, the girl gave out an audible sigh and murmured, "Great. Now he'll think that I am fucking mental."

I scoffed. " Don't worry, I am sure that he didn't think much of you from the get-go."

She lifted her eyes from her paper to look at me.

"At least, he'll know you know as the "girl-whose-fucking-mental instead of just "stupid human' ".

She lifted her head a bit more.

Wait, did she not know what they are? I don't expect them to post it in the job description, but at least tell them before they accept the job.

"They're vampires." I blurted out before I could stop myself. "You knew that right?"

I watch as she turned pale, then paler, then even more paler with a look of disbelief in her face.

She didn't know. Well, at least gave her a hint of what she was in. Not that she could do much about it now.

* * *

Emma didn't come in the next day. However, I caught glimpse of a conversation between Heidi and Aro where, Aro asked Heidi if she spoke to the human.

The next day, bright and early, Emma was in.

I was at the front desk, when she woke passed me and sat down, saying noting as if she could not see me.

"So…why weren't you here yesterday?" I asked, genuinely interested. However, it was as if the her one day outside the castle, prevented her from seeing me or evening remembering my presence.

My hand flew to touch her head.

"Ow! " She exclaimed, now moving her head from my hand, and looking directly at me, with anger.

"Well, now I know that I am not invisible." I rebutted.

Emma looked around the hall, then replied so low that I hardly heard her, "Can't you just go away?"

I looked at her incredulously. I'm supposed to go way? Me? Wasn't I the one who gave her insight about the clan of vampires that she worked for?

"I'm supposed to go away?" I started. "Believe me, if I could get out of this freaking place, I would. You think I'm staying here because I like it? I'm stuck here. So no, I can't go away!"

I walked off, but then turned back to add "Plus, I'm the one who told you what they are. If there is anyone you should be mad with now, is them. Sorry, for being nice and filling you in about the psychos you work for. "

I turned and walk away.


	5. The Unknown

As June settled in, I accepted the fact that I was stuck here forever. In the two months that I have been here, I have explored the whole castle. Twice.

It was after all the only thing that I could do. Emma hasn't talk to me since. Not like a care. She'll be dead soon enough. It's probably not a good idea to becomes friend with any of the assistants.

Countless of people entered the castle, never to return out again. A small part of me hoped that at least one of them would become like me, so that I wouldn't have to be so lonely. It made no sense to me, why was I the only one here.

I am sure that they have killed hundreds of people, maybe thousands. Why was I the only one stuck here?

The sound of a loud crying voice jot me out of my thoughts. I was lounging on the balcony which over looked the dark hall way leading to the throne room.

Attached to the balcony was a tunnel, wide enough to fit two people with easily, maybe three. However, it was so limited in height, that I had to crawl or stoop on it. This was one of the special place that I discovered due to my exploration. I doubt anybody else knew about it. The best part was that it led to an opening where I could hear and partially see what was happening in the throne room, which seems to be the place where all the exciting events happen.

When I finally got to the opening. I could spot a crying Emma.

"Please! I'm sorry." Emma shouted, her voice breaking at the end.

I saw Felix moved towards here.

Great. Two months and she already screwed up. I assumed that she would have lasted about six. Shame on me.

I don't know what compelled me, but I suddenly found myself in the throne room, a few feet's behind where Emma stood. I was now close enough to see that she was shivering.

_Bam!_ I turned my eyes to see where the noise came from.

The remains of a wooden bench which was placed at the corner of the throne room earlier were now on the floor next where Felix seized, surprised.

Everybody in the room, including me, looked at the ruins for a second, then slowly turned to peer at Emma, who was still shivering.

"Fascinating." Aro chimed in his high voice, as he descending his throne to stand in front of Emma. He held out his hand, seemingly expecting her to place her hand in his.

However, Emma did not lift her hand. She actually looked at his hand as if it was infected. I couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration for her in that moment, considering the situation she was in.

Despite Emma's response, Aro smiled, then moved his hand to her face, and gently rested it on her right cheek. His eyes seemed to become unfocused and distant.

After about a minute or two, he removed his hands and as his eyes became more focus, he looked at Emma with awe.

"I haven't meet one of your kind in centuries." Aro mused.

"Why didn't I realized before?" Aro was now talking more to himself than be was addressing Emma.

Now the vampires in the room seemed interested. They usually have a bored, "I-have-better-things-to-do." look on their face. However, not all trace of that was absent.

Emma looked confused, which prompted Aro, that she did not even know what he was talking about.

"You don't even know." He said. It sounded like half-a-statement and half-a-question.

He then started chuckling, then laughing.

"Oh, Emma." Aro concluded. "The question is what, What do we do with you now? You are way too valuable to dispose of, but I can't change you."

Now everybody was interesting. Caius sat forward in his chair.

"Santiago, would you escort our new guest to a guest room." Aro commanded and in a split second, the dreadlocks vampire was standing beside Emma.

Santiago motioned for Emma to go ahead of him, which after a moment of hesitation she compiled. Reluctantly so.

"Brother, would you mind exp-" Caius started, however I did not get to hear his entire question, due to me following Emma and Santiago outside the throne room.

He took her to the west wing, where the corridors were open and lead to the garden quad, where there was a lawn surrounded with a variety of flowers and bushes, along with a gazebo and several park benches.

Santiago finally left Emma in her new room.

"So..." I started to say.

" I don't know." She exclaimed suddenly in a strong voice, and looking directly at me.

"What?"

"I don't know what Aro is on about. So, if you are going to ask what am I? Don't"

I was taken aback. " Isn't it a bit presumptuous to assume that I was going to ask you about that?"

"Weren't you?" She rebutted, arching an eyebrow.

"No." I lied. "I just wanted to know if you are alright."

She gave me an incredulous look. I tried my best to actually look genuine. Losing has never been my forte.

After a minute she replied, "I am fine. It's not like I didn't expect this, but I rather it be later than sooner." Emma sank in the sofa, in front of the bed.

"What did you do?" I asked, yet again trying to seem genuinely caring.

"Friend came by to take me to lunch. Apparently, they don't like humans who don't work for them or aren't their food around." Emma explained.

Before I could respond there was a rapid knock on the door, before it opened.

I turned around to see Demetri. Emma suddenly rose from the sofa.

"If I wasn't so mistaken I would think that you have been taking to yourself, which I am sure is a sign of madness."

"Ahh, No! I was just-just...talking on my phone."

She quickly grabbed her phone out of her blazer pocket and held it up. In a flash, Demetri was in front of her. He held out his hand, and took Emma's phone.

_Crunch! _

An audible gasp escaped Emma as she looked at the broken object in Demetri's palm.

"You, Miss Harrison, are not only an incompetent liar, but also quite incompetent at creating logical excuses."

"I guess being a good liar is a star in your book, along with being a good murderer " Emma retorted in anger.

Demetri stepped closer to her and Emma tried to distance herself by stepping backward but was blocked by the couch.

Demetri dropped the remains of the phone on the wooden floor, and move his hand towards Emma's chin. At this moment, the flower vase on the night stand shook violently and then shattered into million pieces.

Demetri moves his head briefly to look at the vase remains, then placed his attention back to Emma.

"What an interesting specimen you are; I am going to enjoy having you around." He whispered, while gently moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. "Don't let your mouth get you killed before I have my fun."

He was then gone with a swift bang of the door.


	6. Drunk

Over the next few days, I learnt so much about Emma. The fact that she was British. I could tell from the accent. She was a third year student at the Imperial College London, who came to Italy on a study abroad program, hoping to practice her Italian and learn more about Classical Literature, which she minored in along with her major in Biomedical Science. She hoped to become a doctor. I think that was quite ambitious of her. I remembered when I wanted to be a doctor; when I was five years old. High school science classes came by and slapped me back into reality.

Emma doubted that she could become a doctor again due to her having to stay here. However, I keep telling her that it is still possible due to her still being alive.

we did not know how long they plan to keep her, and Emma dare not ask. I started to hope that they never let her leave due to my own selfish reasons. I did not want to be alone, and Emma might be the only person in the world who could see me.

* * *

Emma and I was walking back from the garden, when we- or mostly, Emma- unfortunately encountered Jane. Emma stopped in her tracks, then briefly nodded her head and then proceeded to walk around Jane at the furthest distance that the corridor would allow. It was when we-she- thought that she escaped from Jane that Emma collapse on the floor and screaming in pain. Before I could do anything, it stopped and I glanced Jane walking again, soon disappearing around the corner.

Emma was gasping for air, still lying on the floor.

"I guess that was her expressing her feeling towards you?" I joked.

* * *

"Master thought that it would be a good idea for you to get out of the castle for a bit." Alec was standing in front of Emma's room door. "I will be your escort."

Emma thought that it would be rude to defer- or suicidal. So in ten minutes, she was dressed and ready to go out.

Their walk through the castle was carried out in silence.

When they got to the door leading outside the castle, I realized that I could not go out of the castle.

The vampire suddenly stopped to lift his hoodie over his head, causing Emma to suddenly stop also. I was directly behind her and the un-expectancy of her abrupt stop caused me to 'collide' with her. I expected to go through her but instead I found myself feeling heavier and in the position that Emma was.

_Oh shit!_

"Are you ready?" Alec asked me/Emma.

"I guess so." I replied. _Did I sound or look any different?_

Alec nodded and opened the large wooden door.

It was cloudy out, and being the first time in three months that I have been outside the castle. I breathe deeply and smiled widely.

I jumped down the steps and started to spin around looking into the sky.

_Freedom!_

"Are you going to stop spinning anytime soon?"

I stopped spin suddenly and suddenly found myself to be dizzy. I almost tumbled over, but quickly dropped to a step and sat down.

I started to laugh. I was just so happy.

I breath in deeply again, and smelled the sweet aroma of fresh, baked bread. I stood up and started to follow it. Alec followed closely behind me.

The aroma lead me to the 'Bigari Café.' I entered and sat at an vacant seat. The café was empty for the most part, expect for a group of teenagers chatting and laughing loudly in a corner.

A waitress came by soon, asking what I wanted to order. I picked up the menu and opened it.

"I'll have…One large pizza, extra cheese and chicken, plus a large servings of ravioli, chicken wings, a glass of Coke and a large bottle of Centerbe." As the waitress wrote all of my order down, I asked, "Anything for you Alec?"

He shook his head. _Of course not._

I waited for 10 minutes, and then the waitress returned with my order. She had to take two trips to get all my food, but as soon as I got my food, I dug in. I eat 2 slices of the pizza, then I started my ravioli, and then the chicken wing.

It took me 30 minutes of continuous eating to finish all my food, and my glass of Coke. After I ate it all, I gave a hearty bleach, which gathered disdainful looks from the other's in the restaurant.

"_Scusami_." I whispered to the few people sitting beside me, giving them a small smile too. _Forgive me people, I haven't got the chance to eat in three whole months. _

I started to open the bottle of Centerbe, and poured it in the glass that held my Coke earlier.

I drank it quickly and I felt the burning sensation of the after taste. I smash my glass down on the table, and started to giggle.

"I like this drink." I managed to say, while pouring another glass, this time filling it.

I started to drink it rapidly, when Alec asked, "Are you sure you should be drinking?"

"What do you know about drinking aren't you eleven or something?" The drink was making me braver than I usually am.

Although I couldn't see his face clearly under his hood, I could see his blazing red glare.

I gave a reluctant smile then returned to drinking.

10 minutes later and I was drinking directly from the bottle. My vision was blurred and my hearing was somewhat fuzzy. I could almost make out my small giggle among the buzzing in the café.

"It's getting late. We need to go back to the castle."

"What castle?" I asked.

"Let's go." I felt myself being pulled up by the arm and being dragged into the cold night air.

After a few minutes, I felt that my arm was being pulled from my body as I struggle and stumbled to keep up.

"Hey!Hey!" I shouted wailing my free arms in front of me trying to hit him. I stopped moving. "Be gentler." I said between giggles.

He suddenly let go of my arms, and the next second, I found myself spread eagle onto the ground. The hard pavement was cold against my cheek. I started to groan.

"You are an embarrassment." I heard him spat.

"Hey. Don't say that." I groaned. Trying to find where he was standing. I finally found his feet, or what I thought was his feet and managed to wrapped my arms around his leg.

"Get away from me you, revolting human." He seemed to be trying to get her away from him.

"Hey. Stop moving your leg." I slurred. At that movement, my mouth was filled and the dizziness that I got from him moving his leg around cause me to open my mouth and release its content of his shoe.

"I told you to stay still." I did know if it was the shock of being vomited on, or if he just decided to start listening to her, but Alec stopped moving his leg.

Due to him being still now, I managed to climb up from the ground, using his body and found myself being face to face to him.

His hood was now down and although my vision was still quite blurry, the light from all the shops did something amazing to his face.

He was still as stone, but I ran my hand through his hair and slurred, "You are so adorable."

I moved my head closer to him and place my lips at the side of his, so I was kissing more of his cheek than his lip.

The last thing I felt was the cold, hard push away from him and my hard landing on the cold, hard concrete.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. Follow and Review.**


	7. Somethings Are Better Not Seen

**I appreciate every one of you who reads my story. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Happy Thanksgiving (if you are American, or from any other country that celebrate Thanksgiving today.)**

* * *

I complained earlier that I couldn't feel anything. Well I could definitely feel now. Although, I was now out of Emma, I could feel my head pulsing.

Emma woke up at 1 pm the next day, and apparently she had no idea what happened last night, which was good for me. I told her that I wouldn't know what happened since I couldn't leave the castle.

"Maybe Alec used his vampire powers to wipe your mind." I knew that Alec was not able to do that, and I hoped that Emma didn't.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or angry." Demetri was now approaching Emma as we walked down the corridor. Emma paused, and as I looked upon her face trying to look not-guilty I saw that she was confused. "I told you to not let your mouth get you kill, I meant your action also." Demetri now stood close to Emma.

"How's your head?" When Emma did not reply he continued.

"You don't remember?" Demetri said in amusement, he already knew the answer.

"What?"

Demetri smiled. "It will be so much funnier if you figured it out by yourself."

It will be only a matter of time until Emma find out what Demetri was referring to, and become one step closer to finding out what I did.

* * *

Apparently the most of the vampire in the castle knew what happened between Emma/me and Alec. I can't help feeling guilty but I wasn't feeling guilty enough to come clean to Emma.

Thank God, that Emma is too scared to ask any of the vampires. We - I mean – Emma was unfortunate to encounter Jane and like the last time, Jane did her evil little mind trick, only this time it lasted longer. Emma finally resorted to staying in her room, and even locked the door from the inside. I, however, constrain myself to staying in one room. I was already confined to this damn castle – unless I possessed someone – and I don't plan to try my luck with Emma again anytime soon.

* * *

I was roaming around the castle one evening, when I found myself in Alec's room. I knew it was his room because of all the red; all of their rooms were red, except Heidi's. She seems to favor purple and silver. I have been here several times. I am not a snoop but I am a bored ghost in a castle of vampires who are centuries old.

I spotted his sketch pad opened on the side table. He likes to draw and he has a talent for it. I was standing over the desk looking at the vivid sketch that looked like a landscape burning, when he walked in, taking off his black jacket before sitting on the chair in front of the fire place.

I slowly moved around the table to get a clearly view of him. He was staring into the fire. His red eyes empty and reflexing the flames before him. I wonder what he was thinking. Vampires are so hard to read.

Then a sudden realization hit me. I never tried possessing vampires before. I had no idea why I was just realizing this now. I guess it is the fact that vampires usually just pass through me; but so did humans when I have no intention of possessing them.

_Should I dare?_

Vampires are more complicated that humans. The consequences of trying to possess one might be more complicated and dangerous.

_What the hell…_

I am already dead. The worst that could happen is I end up in hell or some messed up limbo.

I tried to figure out the best was to this. I lined up my hand with his, and focused on my intent. I watched my hand disappeared in his. I looked at his face, but he was still staring at the fire. I then slowly eased myself into his body.

All I could see now was fire. Not the fire in the fireplace, but wide, bright orange fire. The screams were the other thing that made me realize that I was no longer in Alec's room. But before I realized that I was one screaming, I was somewhere else, where a blond girl no older than six was crying and holding on to me.

_Then I saw red eyes and a cold touch._

_Then countless unconscious bodies across a field. _

_Then more screaming._

The images kept moving so fast, that I could not see them clearly. Then I found myself launching forward, stumbling unto a hard surface. I could now see the different shades of red and as I turned around, easing off the floor slight, I saw Alec sitting in his chair, still staring at the fireplace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


	8. Running Books

"Did you rob a library without me?"

The amount of books that Emma had in her room was too much for comfort. I had to step over books as I made my way to the couch, although I could have just walked through them.

"I just borrowed them." Emma looked up from the book opened in her lap, then returned to reading it the moment she saw me.

"Well, don't you think that they are going to realized that you've taken most of their book?"

"Ohh, hush. It is not that much."

"Yes, it is..."

"Whatever"

I bend down to look at the title of some of the book.

_"Achieves of Supernatural Creatures"_

_"Ghosts: Revealing the Truth of the Other side"_

_"Exorcism in Religions"_

"You are not planning to exorcise me or anything right?" I joked, but I was really worried.

Emma looked up at me and I pointed to the book.

"No! I was just fascinated."

I raised an eye brow.

She struggled to stand up with all the books around her.

"I swear. I wouldn't. I'll get rid of it if it makes you that uncomfortable."

There was a quick knock at the door before it swung open, revealing a smirking Demetri.

"Don't tell me that you have not notice my absence for the last week."

For a second Demetri looked sad, but I was pretty sure that he was pretending.

"Master have granted you another visit outside the castle, despite your behavior on your first visit. I would be honored to accompany you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

"You didn't even talk to me before?"

Demetri raised his eyebrow and looked like he did not even know what she was referring to.

"When I was only the secretary." Emma clarified.

"Well that was then, and this is now."

I stood in the middle of room turning my head towards each of them as they took turns speaking.

Emma folded her hands. "I don't trust you."

Demetri smiled briefly. "Don't. If you did, you would be dumber than you already are."

"Did you come here just to insult me?"

"No. I came here to kindly ask if you would like to visit outside the castle."

"Unless you have something better to do." Demetri added glancing to the books scattered on the floor.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Emma responded after a minute.

There was a minute of silence. "You went with Alec."

"Well, I trust him much more that I trust you. At least, it's clear that he hates me and want nothing to do with me."

"And you don't think that I hate you."

Emma unfolded her hand letting them drape at her side. "You can tell Aro, that I appreciate his offer but I do not feel compelled to take it."

She then turned her back, which was not a good idea because the next second she was pressed against the wall.

I stood there, with my hands covering my gaping mouth. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't do anything. I am a ghost for god's sake!

The light in the room started to flicker.

"Get away from me." Emma said in such a low voice, that I could hardly hear her.

Demetri glanced at the flickering lights in the room, seemingly impressed, and before he could look back at Emma, he was on the opposite side of the room with have the wall ripped through the middle.

Emma was breathing hard and looking at her hand in awe. Then she dashed through the door. It took me a minute to take the scene in and then I attempted to run after her.

"Emma!" I shouted, but she kept on running. I don't know where she was running to, obviously she could not get out of the castle. Most likely the rest of the vampire heard the crash and knew what was happening this second. However, Emma still ran as fast as she could.

As I ran through the hall way and down stairs trying to catch up to Emma, I found myself shutting my eyes for a brief second. The next second, I was somewhere else. I was still running but I knew I was somewhere - someone – else. I saw a door close by. I just had to run to it. I dashed in and slammed it after me.

"Oh, Emma…" I sighed finally understanding the situation.

Then someone cleared their throat behind me.

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry about updating so late. I'll tell you the truth. I considered stop writing this story. I considered to stop writing in all. But I finally came to my senses and realizes that I just couldn't. I love writing too much. Even if I feel like I am not good at it; I have a story to tell, and I am going to tell it, dammit! LOL. Please review.**


	9. The Woman from the Tower

A hand stretched out down to me. I waited a minute before reaching for it. It helped me off the floor and I looked up to see purple eyes and long brown locks.

"Would you like to tell me why you seem to be running from something or rather someone?" Her high pitched voice questioned.

"No reason." I lied. "I just love to run and go into random rooms." I added, attempting to be funny.

She was not amused.

"Demetri." I stated, and then proceeded to tell her the short version of the saga between Demetri and Emma.

She smiled. "I see, that Demetri has taken a interest in you."

Really? That did not sound like a good thing. For Emma.

"Human females usually interest him, despite only individually for a short time."

"Excuse me, but may I ask, who are you?" I never saw this vampire anywhere around the castle before.

"Ohh, excuse my manners, I'm Sulpicia."

I held out my hands to meet her cold,solid ones. "Ch-Emma."

Her grip was firm, yet it felt gentle. Like, she was purposefully trying not to old my hand very tight.

She smiled and commented, "Humans...so fragile."

I pulled back my hand and apologized.

"Ohh, don't apologize. I remember when I was human, it was a long time ago, but I still do remember bits of it."

I smiled not knowing what to day, which was a rare event for me.

She was so beautiful. And immensely nice for a vampire.

"I haven't seen you around the castle before." I commented.

"Oh, well I usually stay up in the towers. But I decided to leave for a bit. Don't tell anyone." She pleaded, wide eyed.

I giggled and replied, "I won't. I am not supposed to be here myself."

"Good. We are both breaking rules." She smiled.

After a few minute a question came to me, " Um, Can I ask you a question?"

Sulpicia eyes came alive and she replied happily, "You can ask me many questions."

"Why haven't you attempted to eat me?" I asked ruefully.

A gradual smile filled her face.

"You are quite entertaining. I get lonely quite a lot, you see."

Was that her excuse? She needed to be entertained and I was entertaining enough do not get drained.

"Oh no, Have I offended you?" She questioned when I stood in silence for too long.

I found if funny that a vampire was worried about offending a human.

"No." I replied quickly. "I was just thinking."

"You humans think very slowly."

"Now, you have offended me. I joked, and started to laugh as her face became blank. She then started to laugh with me, then the door slapped open, startling me.

Demetri was looking mad as hell. But his expression changed once he saw Sulpicia.

"M-" Demetri started, while bowing his head, but but Sulpicia exclaimed, "Demetri! I haven't seen you in so long."

A thin smile appeared on Demetri's face. "I hope the human here was not affecting you."

"Oh no, She was actually kind enough to keep my company, while I search for a books to take back to the tower with me."

I looked around to see that the walls indeed was full of books. I was so captured in the conversation with her that I did not realize this before.

"And her name is Emma." Sulpicia addressed Demetri and then smiled at me.

"Of course." Demetri replied, a strain of sarcasm in his voice. "Well, Emma needs to be taken back to her room immediately. Master's order."

Demetri then gripped my wrist tightly and started to pull me out of the room.

I fought back slightly. It was effortless.

"It was nice to meet you Sulpicia." I shouted, but before a response the door was shut.

Demetri sharply twisted me around. He was way too close to me. " Don't you ever something like that again."

"Well, if you stay out of her personal space, she wouldn't have too!"

"Her?"

I quickly realized my mistake. "My...I meant my."

I pulled away from him, and started to walk away from him towards Emma's room.

I could hear footsteps following behind me.

* * *

A girl - a woman rather - sat against the sunset on the edge of a tower in the distance. She quietly observed the people below her, chatting and walking, with little to no care in the world.

Her plan wasn't going as she planned. It was happening too slow. She wanted it to be over soon. _To finally get her revenge_.

* * *

**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed and followed this story. I appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Also, I am going to try and upload every Friday from now on, but sometimes I face writer's block, so please bear with me if I don't stick to this schedule. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Stuck

**I said that I would upload a chapter every Friday. This is me fulfilling this promise. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was stuck. I did not realize it until my umpteenth attempt to get out of Emma's body. With this realized, it hit me, that I had no idea what I was doing, and that phasing in and out of people wasn't something I should go around, doing lightly. But it doesn't matter now. I was stuck inside Emma.

It's not the worst thing in the world, right?

* * *

"Master wishes to see you."

Two vampires were now at Emma's - or technically, my - door. They have been coming in pairs, ever since the incident with Demetri.

I think they are scared of Emma. How ironic.

I sighed, and followed after them, since I was in appropriate clothing.

The throne room was dark and eerie. As usual. The candles around the room barely lit the room. Didn't they know about electricity or light bulbs?

"Emma!" Aro cheered as I walked further into the massive room.

Marcus and Caius was with him.

It was strange seeing them not on their thrones, but instead gathered around a tower of books on a lengthy wooden table.

How would Emma react? What if they recognize something was 'off'?

I knew that Emma did not have much interaction with any of them, but they were vampires. Couldn't they recognize the minutest change?

I settled with a simple nod as I walked forward towards Aro outstretched hand. I supposed he was encouraging me to take his hand.

Emma would reject it.

But in the moment, I didn't have a reason or the courage to reject his hand. It did not seem like a good idea when I was locked within close quarters with 3 vampires.

Emma had powers which she could use, but I had no idea how to use them, despite being in her body.

I placed my hand slowly into Aro's. Then it happened. I could see everything. It was going at blitz-speed but understood it all.

His first time drinking blood. Changing his sister, whose name was Didyme. Changing Sulpicia. Overthrowing the Romanians. Killing Didyme.

Aro released my hand, and the throne room formed back around me.

I had no idea what just happened, but yet I understood it all. It was much more than seeing Aro's memories. It was as if...I was Aro himself.

"Marvelous!" Aro exclaimed in his cheery voice.

Caius was on the side looking curious. Marcus looked uninterested as usual.

"It seems like the Cullen's pet is not so special after all." Aro announced.

That revoked an expression out of Caius.

The Cullen's? I have ever meet them yet I knew a great deal about them. It seemed that the exposure to Aro's memory left me with more knowledge. Not that I am complaining.

Could this work with everyone? I can just touch someone and know all their secrets?

"You mind wasn't block when the first time I touched you." Aro stated staring directly at me.

I recall the event. Emma refusing to hold Aro's hand. Aro reaching out to touch her face. Aro commented that he hasn't met someone like Emma in a long time.

Then in that moment, I knew again. What I saw in Aro's mind recurring to me.

Aro thought that Emma was a witch.

To be honest, I am a bit disappointed, especially about the way I found out.

I take it back. This power sucks. I am no longer going to be surprised. I feel so sorry for God. It must really suck for him knowing everything.

I shrugged my shoulders at Aro's comment.

"I was right. You are a valuable piece, and the extent of what you're capable of would be amazing to witness."

Was he going where I think he was going?

"I don't want to be changed." I retorted. That was Emma choice to make and Emma is not here right now, contrary to what they might think. Until I find a way to un-possess her, I will do everything in my power to make sure she stays as she is.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of doing that Emma. Why would I change you when you are useful to me, just the way you are?"

So that was not what he was thinking.

"I would simply want you to join the guard, Emma. Your talents would get a change to develop and be put to good use."

Was he serious?

I didn't know if I should be flattered or confused.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Emma, darling. You always have a choice, here?"

Really? I don't recall Emma being stuck in this castle because she wanted to.

There was never a choice with the Volturi. The other option with them is death.

_What the hell do you have to lose?_ My brain chanted. _You are already dead_.

But Emma…I need to get her back.

* * *

When I returned to my room they was a dark robe laid out on my bed and beside it a pendant. I stretched out to touch the pendant. It was of the same kind that they vampire guard wear. I moved over to the robe.

There was no way in hell that I am going to wear it...

For their level of attractiveness, vampires are not the most fashionable people. I mean, they can look good in pretty much anything, but their clothes in themselves, are hideous. I think they got stuck in the Victorian age. I doubt, they even know what jeans are.

"Look at you, already making history."

Without turning around, I knew who it was already.

"Don't you know, there is a thing called knocking?"

"Please excuse my manners, I am usually more polite. However, word around the castle is that you have been offered a place among the guard."

"Is it that much a big deal that it's causing vampires to gossip?" I snapped back.

He was right behind me. He stretched his hand in front of me to take the pendant off the bed. He then proceeded to move my hair to one side of my neck. His finger trailed on the back of my neck briefly, leaving goose bumps from the coldness.

I bet he did that on purpose. I can see why Emma was so irritated by him.

"It's not common of the Masters to extend such a privilege to vampires, much less a mere human."

_Ahem…A witch to be exact. _

Demetri placed the pendant around my neck.

"But I understand…"

He quickly clasp the hooks and turned me around to face him.

He was _way _too close to me. I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You're special, and power suits you really well."

I stopped breathing. Not because I was dazzled by his charms or anything; that was just half the problem.

_Chloe! _My brain screamed.

I knew that my brain thought weird things at the most inconvenient time. But this was off…

_Push him away! _It screamed again, but I didn't. Demetri took one more step towards me. I could feel his fabric of his jacket against my dress.

Too close. Too close. _Too close._

Without thinking, my right hand connected with his jaw. One, it was impulsive, as if I can no control over it, and two, it was a very- _very_ \- bad idea.

I began to felt the sting in travelled from hand to my entire arm. I began to clutch my hand and groan.

"It seems like you are always trying to hurt me." Demetri said, clearly amused at my attempt to hurt him. He did not even flinch. He was still too close to me.

He places his hands between us and gently pushed me back, making me land on my back. I quickly sat up, and Demetri took a seat beside me.

He reached out for my hand and although I tried to resist, he pulled my arm into his hand.

He felt my inner elbow and down my lower arm.

"Nothing is broken. You might have a sprain in your wrist though."

"What are you? A doctor?" I asked. It was meant to be a joke.

"What do you think I do in my free time?" Demetri replied, holding on to my wrist.

"Are you serious?" I looked at him.

He scoffed.

"I would think that you don't have free time, with all the vampires you go around tracking and all the _human females _you go around and try charming."

_Don't flirt with him! _The voice was back.

I am not flirting! I thought back.

I swear I heard a scoff.

"Do I charm you?"

_Say no!_ "No."

He dropped my hand that he was holding and it landed in his lap. He then turned slightly towards me and lifted his hand to touch my face.

"You are a really bad liar."

The door opened causing me to abruptly withdraw my hand from Demetri's lap. In the process, I also swatted Demetri's hand which was close to my face away.

I turned to see the giant vampire, they call Felix.

There was a hint of surprise, and amusement on his face before it disappeared. "Master want to see you."

I assumed he was talking to Demetri, but before I could turn to look at him, he was out the door at wind speed, Felix behind him, causing the door to slam shut in the process of it all.

_You idiot. _

Oh shut up…

Was I really talking to myself?

_No. It's me. _

I waited. Who's _me_?

_Emma._

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Is it Emma in Chloe's mind or is Chloe just going crazy?**


	11. Library

Chapter 11 - Library

* * *

Oh my God, I was official crazy. I was a loony ghost-witch person.

_You are not a crazy, loony ghost-witch person._

_It's really me. _

I started to laugh. Wouldn't you? This was crazy. My mind was trying to convince me that it is Emma talking to me.

Maybe I deserve it. Maybe it is just guilt taking its toll on me.

_If you were really going crazy, you would definitely deserve it. But unfortunately, you are not. So stop, acting crazy and listen to me._

_I'm stuck._

No shit. I'm stuck. Inside you.

_And whose fault is that?_

Mine…

Look I am so sorry.

_Save it. _

No really, It was never my intention to body-nap you.

_No, seriously. Save it. Until we find a way to unpossess my body. Look for any book you can find about ghosts, in that stack of books over there._

There was a stack of books on the table in the corner of the room.

I looked through it as quickly as possible. The only book I found was titled, "Ghosts: Revealing the Truth of the Other Side."

_Open it_. I opened it to the table of contents.

"What is a Ghost"

"How to Find a Ghost"

"How to Speak to a Ghost"

_Start at page one._

Really.

_Don't complain, you are the one who got yourself in this mess._

* * *

Emma was harder to deal with as a person in my mind than as a person with a body.

We argued about everything since of lately. What to wear, What hairstyle to do, What words to say, How to act, How to bathe...

She apparently has some obsession about washing her armpits, only after she washed the other parts of her body.

Living with someone is different than living in someone.

Currently, Emma and I was arguing about what blouse to wear.

_The white one is better._

It does not match.

_White matches with everything._

Knowing that if I choose the other option, that I would never hear the last of it within the next hour, I settled and put on the white blouse.

* * *

"There is nothing here." I flung the book to the side of my bed.

I read 2000 pages of the dusty book, only to find out that it held no significant information about separating a ghost from a body.

_There are other books in the library._

Are you serious?

I was not looking forward to reading anymore thick, dusty, old books.

_Yes! I am serious! You might be having a vacation controlling my body, but I want my body back, ASAP._

Reluctantly, I obliged.

I was walking towards the library when I spotted Jane coming towards me.

Of all the days.

She didn't say anything to me, or even looked at me, but as she glided pass me, I could she her scowl.

I continued to walk, as fast as possible, but I could see from the corner of my eyes that Jane paused in the middle of the hallway.

Then in a swift millisecond, she was before me, peering up to me with her red eyes. I gave out a brief shriek before catching myself.

She stared at me for a minute, her face a mixture of anger and slight pain, before hissing and disappearing with the sound of a wind.

I sighed in relief. What was that all about?

Then I remembered Aro. I saw his memories instead of him seeing mine or Emma's.

Did I block Jane's power?

_No, you reversed it._

* * *

I was now in the library and looking high and low for any books concerning ghosts.

_I am not sure, but I have a theory._

"Well, Are you going to share it?" I asked out loud while roaming for books.

_I think our little power goes beyond blocking powers that are inflicted upon us, I think we reverse it. Instead of Aro not seeing our memories, we saw Aro's memories. I don't think he realized though. But Jane, whose power is less abstract, was able to feel the effect of her pain. That's why she was mad._

"Why wasn't she on the floor in pain, if that is the case?"

_I don't know. It's only a theory._

"Well, whatever happened, block or reverse, I am happy it did."

Someone cleared their throat. I turned around to see Alec lounged in a sitting chair at the opposite side of the library.

"Do you mind?" He asked in an unpleasant tone, his red eyes glaring at me, before returning his eyes to the book in between his hands.

_I do, actually. _

"Shut up."

He looked up once more.

"That wasn't towards you. It was for me. I was telling myself to shut up." I tried to explained, before I realized how stupid it sounded.

The look he gave me could only be described as, "You're mental."

"I'm not crazy." I suggested.

" You're mental health is no concern of mine." He responded in a bored voice.

So he didn't think I'm crazy.

"Look, I am sorry for my distraction." I started, despite his obvious disinterest and annoyance, "and for my embarrassment at the restaurant."

_What?_

I realized Emma did not find out about my first adventure with her body.

I'll explain to you later.

_You better._

He glanced at me, used his fingers to turn the book pages, and then continued to read whatever he was reading.

_Rude, much?_

"Aren't you going to say something?"

He was still reading, obvious ignoring me.

"Like 'I accept your apology' or 'It's ok' or 'I forgive y-"

He gave a humorous laugh, that shocked me enough to stop speaking.

" I don't forgive."

Well, someone holds a lot of grudges.

"You know, holding grudges at such a young age is not a good thing."

"And talking to me, now or ever, is not a good idea." He rebutted in bitterness.

"Yeah, because you are the most pleasant person in the world to talk to. I swear, you could make the happiest person in the world depressed."

There was loud bang, and it took me a second to realized that Alec was no longer at his seat.

_I think you hurt his feeling._

I could almost hear the amusement in Emma's voice.

* * *

**Personally, not my best chapter, but I wanted to get something out. I promised you every Friday, and I am really trying hard to stick with that promise. It have been a very busy day, and hectic week for me but that is no excuse. I am currently trying to write bulk of the story at a time, and conduct mass editing sessions. Don't know how effective it is, but it is making me create work so, I'm sticking with it for now.**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review and follow, if you haven't already.**


	12. The Spell

I spend the afternoon explaining to Emma about my first invasion of her body, and my drunk experience.

Initially, she was livid, but in the end she started laughing uncontrollably in my head, causing me to laugh along.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Before, I could go to see who it was, Demetri was in the middle of my room.

_Oh God._

"What is the point of knocking, if you are going to enter whether I answer or not?"

" I recall you telling me to knock before entering."

"Yeah, I meant knocking and waiting"

Demetri looked at me as if I was speaking another language.

"Your laughter, albeit how beautiful I find it, is a concern for Master. He asked me to check on you."

_Oh, how sweet._

"I'm fine." I stood up from my bed and folded my arms. "A girl have to find ways to amuse herself in this castle."

" Shall I be of amusement for you this evening?" In a flash, he was close to me.

_Oh my god, He is so annoying._

I was in Emma's body and I knew that her body was feeling anything but annoyed currently.

"No, thank you." I murmured, talking a step backward.

"If I am not mistaken, I would believe that you are afraid of me." He took yet another step towards me.

"We both know I am not afraid of you. You want to hurt me, you would have already." I stepped back, only to find myself blocked by the frame of the bed. "Not that you could, if you wanted to."

"That's not the type of fear I was referring to." He murmured.

Blocked with no possible steps to take, I leaned away, while holding a hands out in front of me.

Demetri swiftly took my hand and pulled me to him.

As he lowers his head, I thought he was planning to kiss me.

Emma?!, I thought in my mind.

Emma was silent.

I was paralyzed with shock as he lowered his head to my neck and bit down. The next second he was gone.

I lifted my hand to touch the side of my neck. The skin was still intact, and I sighed.

This is becoming complicated.

* * *

We thought we found something.

It was an ancient spell used to cast out demons out of possessed people.

Emma wanted to try it but I was not convince that it was safe for me.

_Come on. what's the worst that can happen?_

I get banish, or locked in hell or in limbo. Ghosts don't usually get out of exorcisms alright.

_Demons._ Emma corrected

I don't think that the spell differentiate between demons and ghosts.

* * *

These girls were as dense as bats. Arianna thought.

She wondered if she made an mistake with choosing them.

She choose them for specific reasons: The girl who was invisible, and the girl who did not know who she really was.

Such characters are easy to manipulate behind the curtains, but she is starting to think that she miscalculated.

They are naive and simple-minded. Just like she was when she was young. It took her time to learn. Three millennium to be exact.

She did not have the time or the patience for them to learn.

If she wanted to get it done and done right, she had to do it herself.

* * *

We found it.

A Seperation Spell.

The description said that it separated a ghost from a possessed body.

It was exactly what we need. Plus, there was no indication that I would get banished

In addition, the spell itself was quite simple. All that was need was: Blood of from possessed body, Item of great sentimental value to the possessed person and the full name of the ghost which possess the body.

I willing gave up my full name, and soon enough we were getting ready to perform the spell.

We thought that the bathroom sink was the best place to perform the spell, since finding a basin was a difficult.

We clogged the sink and I withdrew Emma's ring from her right index finger. It was a family heirloom, and meant a lot to her.

We placed the ring in the sink. The blood rushed down to Emma's wrist and dripped onto the ring. We needed at least 3 drops for the spell to work. There was 7 drops on the ring.

_Sanguinis cor, animam habet quod ad hominem . Hic situs est ad significationem habent. Hic est anima ejus a Chloe McKay Taylor. Liga spiritus virtute luminis. Mitte ad extrema realiter. Repone corpus cum anima iusta._

I closed my eyes then it was done.

I felt it.

It was silent. So silent that I could almost hear my thoughts out loud.

Then I could hear the murmuring.

I opened my eyes.

"Stay in a single file line, people." was the first thing I heard.

* * *

A bit short but I did not want to break my promise. Currently writing chapter 13. Hopefully, next chapter will be longer and filled with more drama! Review, pretty please...


	13. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

First let me rest your worry. This is not a note about me discontinuing Ghostly; Quite the opposite. After a long deliberation concerning how I want this story to go on. I have come to one that I like- and hopefully you will come to like too.

REALLY IMPORTANT, disregard the last two chapters, Chapter 13 and 14. I will delete them but I know that some of you already read it and have the details in your mind. If possible 'obliviate' them from your memory as you read forward. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Regards,

Dr. Writer M.D


	14. The Return

**Note: This is the new chapter 13. Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked around. Kyra, Serena, Mr. Witter, the rest of my classmates. They were alive.

I looked down to myself and grasp my arms. It was solid. I was solid. I wasn't a ghost. Well, not yet.

"I have to get out of hear." I said to myself, but the guy behind me heard and gave me a strange look.

I looked at him, and repeated " We have to get out of here."

I looked around frantically. I ran up to Mr. Witter. I knew what was going to happen. I did not even focus on the fact that I am not supposed to be here right now.

Something went wrong with the spell. It was only supposed to separate us. I couldn't focus on that now.

"Mr. Witter, we have to get out of here. Now."

"Crystal, Calm down. "

Because of the impeding danger, I did not even take offense to him not knowing my actual name.

"Look. This is not a good place to be in. People are going to get...hurt."

I did not want to use the word 'die'.

Vampires are really good at hearing things. Being too precise in description will only show that I know way more than I should.

"Crystal, no one is going to get hurt. Just relax. If you don't want to see the tour just go back to the hostel."

I watched as my classmates walked further into the castle.

"Please, just listen to me…" I pleaded as they walked by. "We need to get out…"

The students stared at me. Many were amused and turned to whisper to their friends.

I refuse to stay here, knowing what will happen.

If I could not save them, I was going to save myself.

I turned and started to walk quickly towards the large doors that I knew was the exit.

I exited the castle not looking back, though really wanting to. There was nothing I could do.

I walked to the hostel. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't possibly go back home. Well, I could. But living the rest of my life as the only survivor of the high school class that went missing in Italy did not seem appealing. But, I had to get away from these vampires. I couldn't possibly stay here.

I knew I shouldn't have come on this trip.

When I arrived to the hostel, I looked myself in my room. I looked towards Danielle's and Brittany's bed knowing that they are either dead or near dead by now.

I sat on my bed, thinking everything over. I realize that this probably should not be happening.

Did I time-travel?

Was that even possible?

Where the hell was Emma?

All these questions rushed through my mind, and without any answers I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was sunset.

The first thing I heard was the growling of my stomach.

I decided that it might be best if I get something to eat.

"Hey."

I turned around to see my classmate, Emerson Berson walking towards me.

He have never spoken to me before. Let's just say that he was the golden boy for our school. He led us to the lacrosse championship every year since he joined the team. Not that I care about lacrosse or sports in general.

"It's Crystal, right?"

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes and shouting "It's Chloe. Is it so hard for everyone to remember my name?"

Instead I softly corrected, "Chloe."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

I nodded.

"Well, Have you seen anyone else from our class? I couldn't go to the castle tour because of the stomach virus that I got. The last time I saw them was this morning."

My hands started to shake, and I broke out in cold sweat.

"No." I lied in a shaky voice. "I haven't seen them all day."

"Didn't you go on the castle tour?"

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well, if they don't come back before long, I think we should go look for them. They were supposed to return two hours ago."

We? WE? I have no intention to go back and look for them.

I nodded my head. I could not possible bluntly say that I didn't want to look for them. That would just make me look suspicious.

I started to walk towards the stairs when Emerson followed and asked, " Were are you off to?"

Why does he care?

"To Eat."

"Cool. I'll tag along."

Oh my God, Why did he have to follow me?

He has never spoken a word to me before. (Him asking me and my partner if we had any more solution left in chemistry lab did not count.)

We walked down the stairs in silence, and exited the hostel.

"So, where do you want to eat?" He asked.

I tried to keep my annoyance from showing as I replied, "I wanted to go to Bigari Cafe"

"Cool. I like that restaurant."

Was 'Cool' the only expression that this guy knew?

The restaurant was busy yet not overcrowded when we got there. I choose to sit at a table for 2 near the entrance. The sun was shining in through the glass, making the scene beautiful.

I ordered chicken parmigiana along with a beer.

"I didn't know you drink?" Emerson speculated.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"How comes I never saw you at any parties before?"

I don't know, maybe because I never got invited.

I shrugged my shoulders again, and simply stated, " Not really my thing."

Thankfully, did not attempt to make any more conversation.

Our food was served shortly afterwards and we ate and drank in silence.

When we were finish it was dark out. The lights from the stores and apartments shone through their windows dimly lighting the street.

"We should go back to the hotel to see if they returned." Emerson suggested.

I nodded, despite knowing that they would not be there. We paid the bill, then exited the restaurant.

The night air was chilly and left goosebumps on my skin.

We quickly walked to the hostel and, like I expected, our classmates and chauffeurs were not there.

"This is really strange." Emerson commented.

If I didn't know what happened I probably would agree. But I knew they weren't coming back, and a part of me really wanted to tell Emerson.

After knocking several of the room doors, and trying to enter others, Emerson came up with the ridiculous suggestion of going to look for them.

"I can't."

He looked at me as if I grew a second head.

"Our entire class is missing, and you're telling me that you have no concern for them whatsoever!"

"No. I am telling you that it's dangerous to walk around in a town that we both don't know that well at night. Plus, we don't even know that they are missing, it haven't been 24 hours yet."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Fine. If you don't want to come fine, but I am going to look for them."

He swiftly walked past me, and was down the stairs before I could say anything else.

* * *

Emerson did not come back that night, the day after or even on Friday, the day when we were all schedule to go back home.

I guess he did find the rest of our class and ended up just like them.

I sat on my bed.

This was all so fucked up.

I came on this stupid trip despite not wanting to, died by being drained by vampires, became a ghost stuck with the vampires who killed me, became friends with and possessed a witch, then due to a seemingly messed up spell ended up right back to where it all started.

How the hell do I go on to live a normal life now?

* * *

I had my last meal at Bagari's than evening. I was about to leave when she walked in.

Emma. She had longer hair that reached her shoulders. It was different than the short pixie cut I was used to. But everything else stayed the same. Her brown hair. Her brown eyes.

She sat at a table for two on the other side of the cafe. Was she waiting for someone?

I paid the waitress 20 Euro and walked over to the table.

"Emma?" I asked tenuously.

She looked up to me and there was no hidden shock on her face.

"Chloe?" Her voice broke as she said my name in disbelief.

I sat down in the empty seat across from her, and unexpectedly she grasped my hand and leaned in. "It's really you."

I was sure that she was happy to see me, as I am to see her, but her enthusiasm and disbelief seemed a bit farfetched. But maybe it was I who was too calm.

"No, I am just a hologram." I joked. "Or a ghost." I added.

"You have no idea, how much I missed you." She grasp my hand tighter and I could glimpse the moisture forming in her eyes.

"That's sweet. But there's no time for a family reunion. You screwed up the spell."

"But you're back." She replied.

"Back?" I leaned in. " Emma, I am in some weird …" I struggled to find a word which explain what I was in. "I don't even know. But I do know that the spell didn't work." I said between clenched teeth.

"I did what you wanted me to do."

I looked at her. What was going on here? Was this some joke I wasn't getting?

"Excuse me. I didn't want you to do anything. I admitted that it was wrong to kidnap your body. But I would have been fine staying in it."

"What are you talking about?" She stated loudly.

"What are you talking about?" I repeated.

We sat in tense silence, and stared at each other.

"You told me that you needed to go back. That it was the right thing to do."

I was absolutely sure that I said none of those words. I looked at her blankly and not before long, Emma got up.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She rushed towards the exit.

"Emma. Wait…" I got up to follow her, but she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she disappeared out of thin air.

I spent the next twenty minutes trying to convince myself that I wasn't crazy.

* * *

When I finally left the cafe, it was dark and cool out. The orange street lights shone dimly. I started to walk towards the hostel, the memory of my encounter with Emma fresh in my mind.

If I go back home, I will never get answers. But maybe I didn't want answers. All my attempt to get answers, so far didn't lead to any , but instead plunged me deeper into a state of confusion.

I looked across the street towards an alleyway, and it was then that I saw someone seemingly lurking in the shadow. They were right where the street light meet the darkness of the alley. The person seem to be constrained to the dark, yet standing at the brink of the light, wanting to come out.

I turned my head and quicken my steps. When I glanced back to the alleyway. There was no shadows lurking in the dark.

I began to walk even more faster, and seeing the number of people on the street dwindling down, I broke out in a run.

My heart thumbing and my breath short, I reached the hostel. I made my way towards a lobby chair to rest.

Either my mind was playing tricks on me. Or I was being watched. The fact that I was in a town with a coven of vampires, and have a habit of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, I feared the former.

I ran up to my room, and locked the door behind me. I switched on the light and moved towards my open suitcase.

My eyes caught a figure which stood beside the small window. Before I could react, a cold hand was placed over my mouth. "Shhh." A cool breath blew against my lower neck causing my heart beat and hair to rise.

"I'll let you go, if you promise not to scream." The voice was smooth, and unnaturally charming, confirming that it was a vampire.

I nodded against the resistance of the hand holding my mouth.

The hand slowly dropped, and in the instant I was free my legs dashed for the door despite my brain knowing that I could never escape a vampire.

He was in front of the door before I made three steps.

"You promised, Chloe."

I took several steps back trying to distance myself from him. "How do you know my name?"

I am pretty sure that I never told him my name. She didn't even know what I looked like. I only talked to him when I possessed Emma.

His head leaned to the side slightly, as he stared at me intently. "You don't know who I am."

Of course, I knew who he was. Our argument in the library came to mind. But I couldn't tell him to truth.

Yeah, I know who you are. We had an argument in the library when I possessed another girl's body. And by the way, I've also possessed you.

"No." I lied.

He was in front of me. I jumped back and a small half-smile appeared on his face.

"You've never been a good liar." He commented.

That's not true. I was a great liar.

We looked upon each other. He didn't seem to want to hurt me. If he did then he would have killed me already.

"Look, this have been nice, but..." I tried to walk around him. "I have a flight to catch."

"You really think that I would let you go?" He turned towards me.

I sighed in defeat. "Look, I promise not to say a thing about what happened. As far as I know, you are just super fast, good at breaking into buildings, and wear weird contacts." I gave a tentative smile.

He gave me a half smile once more. I took that as a good sign and moved towards my suitcase, watching him from peripheral vision.

In a second, he dashed across the room and stood behind me. (He really needs to stop doing that.) I began to turn around, but instead he held both my arms and before I realized, I was looking at his face.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off, "I apologize in advance for what I am about to do." His cold fingers grazed my shoulders, neck and then my jaw.

I began to protest again, but this time, it was lips that cut me off.

I would like to say that it was my shock that prevented me from pushing him away, but I knew that was only half the truth.

It lasted for some seconds, and the entire time, I hope that he did not pull away despite my need for air. He didn't. Instead, I felt myself succumb to the loss of all senses.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay guys. I hope I made it up to you in this chapter. Tell me your thoughts.**


	15. Questions

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story. And thanks for those who just read my story. It brings me joy to know that people out there actually enjoy my story.

* * *

I was conscious. Yet, I couldn't see, feel, hear or smell anything. It felt as if I was in limbo, an infinite, empty darkness with only my thoughts to keep my company. I lost all trace of time and reality, until I heard voices that wasn't my thoughts.

"What the hell, Alec?" A female voice expressed.

I felt the softness of a material under me, and not before long I opened my eyes to see a red canopy I've seen before, but I couldn't place where.

The voices around me seized as a struggled to sit up.

Two pairs of red eyes, along with a set of brown ones was peering down on me.

"Chloe." Emma stated in a reassuring way. Yet somehow I didn't feel reassured.

I glanced at the two vampires. Running for it would be very stupid.

"Chloe?" Emma said once more. "Are you alright?"

"Chloe." Alec took a step towards me but as a started to move back on the bed, he stopped.

"I'll talk to her." Emma spoke. "Alone."

I didn't miss the subtle glare that Alec gave Emma before dashing out of the room.

Demetri, on the other hand, turned to Emma and placed a quick kiss on her lip before running out of the room.

I raised my eyebrows. Did I miss something ? "Are you two" I pointed at her and the closed door, "together now or something?"

"It's a long story." Emma folded her arms. "I'm surprised you don't remember."

It was a mere days ago that she was complaining about how annoying he was and how she felt nothing for him.

"I remember how much you acted despising him."

Emma raised a eye brow.

Emma's necklace caught my eye. "You're one of them now."

When Emma didn't answer, I continued, " Your necklace."

"Oh." Emma looked down at the pendent around her neck, placing her finger on it. "Well, someone did a good job in convincing me."

I nodded, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"In Bagari's, you told me that I messed up the spell." Emma walked towards me. " What spell?"

I contemplated whether I should tell her or not. Something was off with her and everything else.

"Chloe. I am on your side here. We all are. More than you know. Give me the answers I want, and I'll give you yours."

I looked up at her. "The Separation Spell."

Emma eyes widened. "I couldn't have sent you back that far." She seemed to be talking to herself more than to me. "Unless..."

"What is the last thing you remember, before you came here?" Emma asked.

"I told you. Separation Spell."

Emma was silent for some minutes. "Oh my God." She stood up suddenly. "Get some rest, alright?" She grasped my hand once more before smiling and walking towards the door.

I slowly got out of bed, and walked towards the door. Turning and seeing the room in retrospect, I realized how I recognized the red canopy. I was in Alec's room. Could things get anymore strange?

I walked towards the open door which linked to the bathroom. Closing the door my eyes moved towards the small window within the shower.

I climbed into the bath and stretched towards the window. I slide the windows open and felt the air against my hand.

"Ahm."I expected to hit the chalky floor of the bath, but instead there was arms on my lower back, breaking my fall.

"Are you alright?" I looked at his face, seemingly full of concern, but all I could remember was the kiss.

I shouldn't be thinking about it. I don't want to think about. Especially now. Or ever.

I nodded and pulled away from him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around and then smiled at me. "This is my room." He stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

Oh, right. "I guess I'll just leave then." I started to climb out of the bath, and despite Alec's arms reaching to aid me, I pulled away. "I'm fine."

I thought I heard him sigh, softly. "You can't leave."

"I'm just going to find Emma."

He dashed in front of the door. "I think it best if you rest."

I glared at him. "Look, Alec, you're concern is kind, but..."

"You remember my name..." He interrupted.

My brain raced. "Well," I paused. "Emma told me."

"Right." He commented, but I got the feeling that he didn't believe me.

"I'll rest in Emma's room." I crossed my arms and waited for him to argue, but after a minute, he stood aside and allowed me to walk out.

* * *

"Emma? You don't mind if I borrow something of yours do you?" I came from the bathroom, looking around Emma's room, but she wasn't there.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." A voice, not belonging to Emma, replied.

I jumped and recognized Alec sitting, no not sitting, lounging gracefully, in an armchair.

I held the towel closer to my body. "What are doing in here?!"

He seemed to be looking at everything in the room expect me. "Guarding."

"Of course." They still thought that I was going to make a run for it. They really think I was that stupid? Not only was I not fast enough; I knew that if I did get away then they would find me, plus I am not going to leave the only place where I have a chance of getting answers about what happen.

I took advantage of Alec ignoring my presence to take one of Emma's shirt and bottom, then back paced into the bathroom.

When I reentered the room, Alec was where he was before. I sat on the bed, hoping that he would continue to ignore me. I wouldn't dare sleep in his presence, so I tried to think about things in order to prevent me from falling asleep.

"I brought you something."

I turned my head to him. He sat up, and picked up something from the small table next to him. Before he took any steps forward, he asked, "May I?"

I nodded and he started to walk at human-speed towards me. He stood at the side of the bed furthest from me, and threw a book towards me.

_The Stranger by Albert Camus_

I recalled reading the book in sophomore year of high school.

"I knew him." I raised my face to meet his. "Camus." he clarified.

I knew what he was doing. Somehow he knew my favorite book and he was trying to get me to talk to him, by mentioning that he knew the author. Despite, my want to ask him how and get more details, I picked up the book and replied "Thanks" before opening it to the first page. "for the book."

He stood at the beside for a few seconds before walking back to his armchair.

Unfortunately, a burning question came up as I started chapter three. "Did you kill Emerson?" I asked without looking at him.

I didn't really expect him to answer but he soon did. "I killed a lot of people."

I scoffed. Of course.

"I usually don't take their name, so unfortunately, I am not aware of who you speak.

I figured it was a stupid question to ask in the first place. Like he said, it not that they seek to learn anything about their victim. They are just food to them; inanimate objects, and I guess it makes sense. After all, I don't seek to learn the name of the cows whose meat is in my hamburger.

"Was he someone of your affection?"

Did he have to speak so...complicated? "No, he wasn't someone of my affection."

* * *

Emma returned when I finished chapter eight, followed by Alec's departure.

"Where the hell you've been?" I asked glancing above my book.

"I'm sorry, mom." Emma threw down her coat onto the armchair Alec sat earlier.

"You left me along with…with…" I pointed towards the door.

"Alec?" Emma looked towards the door. "It's not like Aro assigned him to guard you. He volunteered."

Aro. I suppose it won't be too long until I see him. Him, Marcus and…Caius. I cringed.

Emma seemed to pick up on my panic. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

Right. Caius won't argue to have me killed? That's a nice thought.

"I suppose you want your answers now?" She continued.

Shutting the book, I threw it on the bed and sat up straighter.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope that by now you have a idea about what's going on. Tell me your theory/theories. If you don't then, need not to worry, you and Chloe will be getting some answers in the next chapter.

P.S. The guy in the library and from the previous chapter was Alec, if it wasn't clear in this chapter.


	16. Answers

Several of you expressed your confusion from the last chapter, I hope this chapter help you piece some things together. I purposely made last chapter confusing, hence the title "Questions." I wanted the readers to experience the confusion that Chloe is experiencing. As things go on, more will be unfolded. I know that this story is a bit complicated, but bear with me; it will all make sense in the end.

* * *

"Why…" I started.

"Before you start asking" Emma held up a hand. "I can't tell you everything. I can only tell you the things that it is safe for you to know."

"Is this another dimension or time travel?" I blurted out. I know it might have sounded ridiculous, but I had to admit the whole situation was ridiculous.

Emma opened her mouth but nothing came out. I expected her to laugh, but instead she replied, "I don't know if I can say." She paused. "It might be both."

"How…"

"That's what I was doing when I was gone. Trying to figure it all out. In the library."

I said nothing for a while, mainly trying to process everything. "Did you find anything?"

Emma shook her head.

"Maybe I could help." I suggested.

"Chloe. The less you know now the better." I began to protest, but Emma cut me off. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I wish I could, but I can't risk messing with the Laws by letting you know something that you shouldn't. You are not even supposed to be here; the Laws are already out of balance."

"The Laws of what?!" It was the second time that I heard her mention it. Was I in some weird dimension where everyone was crazy?

"The Laws of the Universe, Time, Magic…The list goes on." She answered.

I was silent again. "Could you tell everything that you can tell me?" I could see that she was reluctant. "Please! I feel like I'm the only one around here that have no idea what the hell is going on."

"That's not true." Emma rebutted.

I looked towards her, pleading.

"No one really knows what is going on. But I do know that you are not supposed to be here right now."

"What do you think happened?" I asked. I tried to ignore the last part of her sentence. It was best to be calm and get as much answers as possible.

"Well, I have a theory."

I nodded and urged Emma to continue. "You were right. I might have screwed up the spell, but not the Seperation Spell, that you said." Emma took a deep breathe. "In the future, you ask me to create a spell to send you back to the past. The spell that I created was a two-way portal spell, to send you back and to allow you to come back when you wished, but instead a younger you came back, not the Chloe that I sent."

Future? Time portal? What!? I tried to process it all. Did I believe her?

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered.

"If I am here now then, where is the…" I paused due to lack of words. "- other Chloe."

Emma shrugged. "Probably still in the past. She won't be able to come back if you're here."

It was all strange, learning that there is another Chloe. Apparently, she's older me, yet she seemed so different as if she was a different person, so different that they refer to her in third person.

"Can you fix it?"

"I would have to make a portal spell that would take you back. That should fix it. But it could take a while."

"What do you mean a while?" I asked.

"It could take weeks, maybe a month or two. I'm..."

"Don't apologize." I asserted. "It's fine. We'll just do it as quick as possible."

Emma nodded. I sighed and moved towards the bed.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Demetri?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the page that I was reading from the large, dusty book I held. After a brief visit to Aro in the morning, who seemed more than excited to have me sent back, Emma started the process for the spell.

I couldn't miss his constant lingering around the room, and Emma's frequent disappearance. I was also aware that her excuse of being in the library was a lie, most of the time.

When she continued to read, ignoring my question, I added, "Are you too together or something?"

With a heavy sigh, Emma finally answered, "Yes."

I gradually closed the book, and leaned in, waiting for more, but I was disappointed.

"Is that all you're going to give me?" I asked, irritated.

"The less you know the better." She repeated for the umpteenth time. As if having details about she and Demetri's relationship will affect the Laws.

"You said you'll give me answers."

"And I did. If you want to know about my relationship so bad, then how about you help me create this spell so that I can send you back and you can get your answers then."

I slammed down the book unto the mini-table and walked towards the door. Naturally, I started to walk to the library.

At first the room seem empty, but soon enough I realized a still figure sitting in the corner. Looking up the person chimed, "Chloe?"

Before I could respond, I was engulfed with a gently hug. Soon, a smiling face looked upon me.

"Sulpicia?"

"Oh, this is quite the awkward situation. Emma informed me that you came back young, but I did not imagine you this young. "

Out of politeness, I smiled and nodded.

"If you must know, we were great friends." She whispered. "Come let us- what's the word you often used- oh, hang?"

She dragged by the hand from the library and I had no choice but to follow her. She was probably one the most cheerful person I met, definitely the most cheerful person here, and unlike Aro, she seemed actually genuine.

We walked around the corridors as she spoke about random things, her life, Aro, the weather. I could think of a few better things to do, but out of politeness I tagged along without complaint.

"Sulpicia!" I exclaimed when I could not bear it any longer. I jumped in front of her and with my sweetest smile I asked, "You said we were friends, do you mind telling me what I am like in the future?"

Sulpicia was very good at guarding her reaction. Only her delay in response showed her reluctance.

"Well, you're quite cheeky." She smiled. "And you're honest but tactful, and you're really loyal to the people you care for."

I smiled. The person that she spoke of seemed as a stranger, but then again it also sounded as if it was me.

* * *

I finished The Stranger that night, and it was just as insightful as when I read it the first time. Meursault found freedom, ironically, when he lost his physical freedom and is confined to a jail cell. Also, I never fully understood the concept of absurdism; the idea that life is weird and there is no way that we can actually logically decipher what anything really means.

I prepared to close the book when inked letters on the back of the last page caught my eyes. I opened the book once again and stared at the written words on the page that was once blank.

_Dear Alec, _

_I could give you a good explanation of my actions, but I know that it would be a waste, since I know you will not understand. But I hope you understand that you understand that I love you; forever and always. By the time you read this, I will probably already be gone. But I promise that I'll be back even if it is the last thing I do. Trust Emma; Always. And don't hate her for her part in this. I literally gave her no choice, and I am sure that she will be missing my presence as you are. I am running out of space to write, and I hope that I don't seem too sentimental; I was never good at writing love letters._

_Forever yours,_

_Chloe._

My eyes stayed at the last word. Chloe. Then I dropped the book.

* * *

Hope I delivered good clues for you to puzzle through. Till next time.


	17. Tension Rising

I reached for the book, but pulled away once more. This was the third time. Finally, I sighed and slowly pick up the book.

Dear Alec. I read over the letter three times. It started to take set in my mind to the point where I could repeat lines before I read them.

I got up from the bed and stormed towards the door, ignoring the fact that I had no shoe on. I wanted answers, and I would get them.

I banged on the door and waited. With no response, I grabbed the door handle and pushed. There wasn't a presence of anyone in the room. I quickly closed the door and walked towards the bed. Dropped the book lightly on the bed, my hands reached for the draw of the dark mahogany side table. I yanked the handle, but it did not open. With a few more tries, I gave up. It was locked. I stood up and start skimming around the room. I looked underneath the bed, behind several furniture, trying my best to return everything in it's rightful place. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I knew that there had to be something else. I didn't come to his room to search for anything but the opportunity was too good to give up. My eyes wondered back to the bed table. It was obvious he was hiding something. Why would he lock that draw? I checked the other bedside table and it was open. It held nothing a few blank sheet of paper. Why would he give me the book when he knew the letter was written in it?

I sighed. I came here to get answers and here I was even more confused.

I heard several voices approaching the door, and that was my cue to pick up my book off the bed, and make sure that everything was in place,

"Jane, don't..." Alec stopped as he saw me standing in the middle of his room.

I looked to Jane, whose eyes were glaring upon me. I was a relief to see that not everything have changed. Jane was still bitchy as ever.

I stepped forward until I was standing in front of Alec. "Brought back your book." I thrust the book into his chest. I didn't wait for him to hold it before letting it go and walking out of the room.

* * *

"I'm hungry." I'm complained for the fourth time.

"You have snacks and juice." Emma pointed towards the brown bags which sat on the table in her room.

"I want really food. Cookies and milk are not food."

"I want to go to Bagari's." I suggested.

"I can't let you out of the castle." Emma replied.

"Really? How more can I convince you that I am not going to try and escape? "

Emma ignored my question, running her fingers across the words in one of the many books she was reading.

"You'll be with me." I pressed.

"I can't. I have the spell to work on." She responded.

"Why is it taking so long? Didn't you already do it in the past?"

"Different situations. Different aspects. Different spell."

"Well, if you can't come with me. Get somebody else to."

Emma looked up from her book. Slamming it shut, she stood up."Alright then."

* * *

I got dressed to meet Emma at the castle entrance door, except that, Emma wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Emma asked."

"Of course, she did." I rolled my eyes. How could I not see that coming?

"Shall we?" He asked tipping his head towards the door.

I ignored his question and walked pass him towards the outside. The atmosphere reminded me of the night when I first possessed Emma. It was a strange sense of déjà vu.

We walked in silence towards the cafe. As we walked in silence, I observed the shadows our body cast on the concrete.

Bagari's was full and there was hardly any place to sit. A female waiter came up to us and spoke in Italian. I tried to keep up, but I lost her midway in her first sentence.

Before I could try and respond, Alec replied in fluent Italian, causing the waitress to smile and guide is towards a table almost at the back of the cafe, which seemed secluded and dimly lit.

When the waitress left, I picked up the menu, and it was then that I realized that I carried no money with me.

I placed the menu back on the table and began to stand up. "I need to go back for my purse." In reality, I didn't have a purse, it got left in my hostel room, but I could at least try and ask Emma for money.

"Chloe. Sit down."

I scoffed at being told what to do, and instead crossed my arms. People started to look towards us, and unexpectedly my stomach betrayed me by giving out a audible groan.

I quickly dropped to my seat and placed my hand on my belly.

I tried to ignore the smirking smile that filled his face.

"I wouldn't be doing this if-"

"I know." He interjected.

I didn't finish my sentence and I picked up the menu again.

I ordered what I always ordered at Bagari's. And to top it off I ordered a bottle of Centerbe. I looked at him while I did so, but there was no evident expression on his face.

I waited for him to speak against me drinking, but it never came. "Aren't you going to tell me not to drink?"

"I would prefer if you don't, but I won't want to ruin your fun." He replied with a slight smile.

The food arrived soon after and when the waitress finally went away after asking Alec twice if he was sure that he didn't want anything. I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

I drank three glasses of the Centerbe. I wanted to make sure that I got drunk enough to blame my actions on the alcohol, but not drunk enough that I don't remember anything, or do anything super embarrassing.

"I'm ready to go." I slurred. Alec immediately got up and dropped what I thought was 100 Euros on the table then covered it with a glass. His hand moved to help me rise from my chair, but I pushed him away. "I'm fine."

I rose my chair, albeit stumbling a little. I walked towards the door and although I stumbled and knock into several chairs, I got outside the cafe without causing major damage.

Once outside I stumbled towards the castle. I felt myself falling but yet again I didn't hit the ground. A cold embrace surrounded me. "I'm fine." I whispered faintly. But the embrace was still there. I struggled to push him off, and he allowed me to.

We stood face to face in the middle of the street. "Why did you give me that book?" I decided to break the silence.

"I thought you might like it." He was dodging the question yet again.

I scoffed. "You think you're so clever, don't you?" I wiped my hand over my face. "Fine! We won't talk about it."

I began my stumble towards the castle again, with Alec following close behind.

* * *

My eyes opened to a familiar red canopy. Sitting up suddenly, I spotted Alec looking at me while sitting across the room.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You fell asleep." He replied nonchalantly.

"Well, you could have brought me to Emma's room?"

"Emma and Demetri were quite...occupied."

"What?"

It took me a minute to understand. "Oh..."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek. This was too awkward.

"I'm going to the library."

I got out of the bed, and Alec also got up. Was he going to follow me everywhere?

I sat down once again, after which Alec slowly sank in his seat. I scoffed. "This is ridiculous. I know you, you know, I won't escape."

"That's not the reason you're being guarded." He replied.

I wanted to probe him, but I knew that it won't work. I knew that subtlety was one of his strengths and if I'm going to get any thing from him, I would have to be just as subtle. It was a game I was willing to play.

"Are you always this selfless?" I knew that he was probably one of the most selfish person ever. It seems to be a prominent trait among vampires.

"Why not let the lower guards watch me?" I continued.

"I am doing this as a mere favor to Demetri."

I knew, without a doubt, that was a lie, but I decided not to call him out on it.

"Was the kidnapping a favor to Demetri too?"

We stared at each other in silence. It was tense that I could feel my heart tightening.

"It might have been."

I laughed quietly. The tightness of my heart disappeared, only to be filled with quicken thumps. My blood boiled, and the feeling which reminded me of electricity ran through me. I want to shout at him. Slap him even. This was all his doing. A sick mind game of power he conjured probably because of his boredom.

He gave me that book knowing I would read the letter. I wouldn't mind if he expressed hatred towards me, or even apathy. However it's his, subtlety, unclearness, cryptic nature that bother me;his nature of evilness. To provide me with all the hints, but always concealing the answers.

* * *

I was livid. My anger towards Alec, spilled over towards my annoyance for Emma.

"Really? You haven't had finish the spell, yet you have time to..." I paused and look around, before saying in a lower voice, "screw around?"

"Look..." Emma started.

"No, you look! This is by the last place I want to be right now, OK? There is somebody on my heel everywhere I go. Nobody is telling me anything. I am stuck in this shitty place with people I don't even like. So do me the grand favor of getting me out of here!"

Emma face felled and I expected her to shouted back at me, but instead she folded her arms, and replied gently "It's not like I'm not trying, Chloe."

"Well, would it kill you to try harder!"

"Chloe, you're being very bitchy-"

Before Emma could finish, I cut her off, "I don't care. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to suffer because of some spell you fuck up."

There was silence between us. Emma dared not say anything. "From now on, I don't want anyone guarding me."

I turned and walked out.

* * *

**I hope that was tense enough for you. And I know, Chloe was bitchy, but that's the way I like her. There are too many nice, selfless girls in fanfiction today. Making her too cheery, despite all she have been through, would be unrealistic. Plus, spending enough time around the Volturi is enough to make anyone become bitchy.**

**Also, some of you requested that I write more about older Chloe. She will come around in due time. Until next time.**


	18. New Vampire

I looked down to see my shoes soaked in water.

I walked towards the bathroom door and slowly touched the cold knob.

The entire bathroom was flooded. There was water pouring from the bath. I rushed to turn off the water, trying not to slip in the process.

It was when I reached over that I saw a body lying in the tub.

My knees hit the floor. I reached for the body against the pressure of the water.

"Mom?"

Everything else came so fast, I remembered that night only as a sequence of a movie. The scream. The scattering of the pills. My dad hitting the floor. The ambulance. The lights. The darkness.

The scene floated away as Emma appeared before me.

"I spoke with Aro. No one will guard you as long as you are in the castle."

"As long as I am in the castle." I repeated adding a scoff.

"It's the best I could do." She argued.

"Sure." I settled.

"On the plus side, You now have your own room."

I looked sharply at her.

I followed her down the hall, about three doors down, then into a room which mimicked the design of all the room in the Volturi castle. The only difference was instead of everything being red and black, the room was filled with indigo. Surprisingly, I liked it.

"How long till you finish the spell?" I paced around the large room, running my hands lightly on the furniture.

"Give me a few more weeks. I should be done then."

I nodded. "Well, if you need help with anything..."

She nodded, and then smiled, before lightly walking out the door.

* * *

I tried to stay in the castle as much as possible. I didn't like the idea by being followed around by vampires, and the vampires they ordered to watch me, wasn't interesting. They hardly said a word to me, and it was quite obvious that guarding me was the last thing they wanted to do. I couldn't blame them.

A week pasted and I kept myself sane only through the books I took from the library. It was a great time to fulfill my personal extensive reading challenge. I read Shakespeare, Austen, Mills...

I also read with the hopes of finding more clues. I checked the inside cover of every book I read hoping to find a secret letter or words, but nothing came up.

My life was slowly going to ruins. More ruins that it already was. At least, I had goals when I was a ghost and had means to achieve them, all I did now was read, go to Bagari's, sleep and wait for Emma to complete the spell.

I also considered what I was going to do when (and if) Emma send me back. On one hand, I was excited to go back to something familiar to me , even if I was a ghost. On the other hand, I would be a ghost and nothing will be like it was. I could never see my dad again. Go to college. I was in a dead end.

I was waiting at the door like I always do in the evening. Waiting for a guard to accompany me to Bagari's.

"Chloe?" His voice was the first thing I head, before he suddenly appeared before me, causing me to jump back in shock.

I looked up at him. He looked the same for the most part, except it was clear that all his features were...enhanced. He have always been attractive. Well not to me, but to most of the other girls at school.

I tried to control my shock of seeing alive, seeing his transformation. "Can we go now?" I asked.

His faced stayed the same as we walked out into the late evening.

"Did you know?" He asked.

I didn't understand what he was asking, but since having a conversation with him was the last thing I wanted to do, I didn't ask him to clarify.

"That's why you weren't interesting in finding the others, isn't it?"

Leave it to Emerson to be the most talkative vampire ever.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He pressed.

"Yeah, because telling you that the entire class was killed by a bunch of vampires would have so much sense and you would have totally understand." I snickered.

"Well, you could have at least tried to stop me, or something. Before-"

I laughed, causing him to stop talking. "I'm sorry. But it isn't not my job to parent you, Emerson. We weren't friends. I'm not obligated to keep you safe. So don't blame me for your mistake!"

We stopped walking, and was now standing in the middle of the street.

"I'm not blaming you -" It was clear that he was getting infuriated.

I walked off, leaving him standing. I took my regular seat in Bagari's and looked at the menu, although I already knew most of the items and their cost.

Soon, Emerson came in and sat across from me. I kept looking at the menu to avoid him.

"So how did you manage to get away?" He asked after I ordered my food.

I considered ignoring him, but after a minute I found myself saying, "You wouldn't believe me if I said."

He smirked and leaned closer into the table. "Vampires exist. Try me."

I found myself amused. "I'm from the past or some different dimension, and I lived it before so I knew what we going to happen, before it happen."

I leaned back and examine his face which was stagnant, before he broke out in a smile. "Wow."

"You don't believe me?"

"I have no other choice but to believe you. You're either telling me the truth or you're a psychopath, and I am heavily considering the fact that you might be a psychopath, since you apparently have no problem with sending people to their possible death."

"But you might be too pretty to be a psychopath." He added.

I raise a brow at him. "That was lame. I see the transformation did not help you in that department."

"Are you always this mean?"

"Only on my good days."

He laughed after murmuring, "Psychopath." purposefully loud enough for me to hear.

"You are far by the most elated vampire." I commented.

"Give me at least a few centuries to become depressed."

My food arrived and Emerson watched me so intently as I ate, that I had to tell him to stop. I hated people watching me eat. Emerson responded by getting up and turning his chair so that his back was towards me. The people in the dinner was looking at him as if he was some crazy person but said nothing. He only turned back around when I finished my food.

We headed back to the castle but halfway through, Emerson asked, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"With you?" I scoffed. "Absolutely not."

His pearly white teeth shined even in the darkness.

"Ok, back to the castle then." He walked past me.

I turned to him walking away.

"You know, you are doing a shitty job being my guard." I shouted at him.

He stopped abruptly, then turned to me. He took strides towards me. When he was close enough, he reached out and grasped my arm pulling me to him. "Should I make you more uncomfortable or just miserable?"

I looked up at him. It was obvious that he was joking.

"Let's go somewhere." I murmured.

"Alright." He smiled. "But only if you promise to be a good prisoner." He told me."And only for an hour."

"Only if you promise to keep being a shitty guard."

"Deal." He leaned in slightly.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short but I am just trying to get the momentum going with this story again, becausr I would really like to complete it before I start college.**


	19. Catalyst

"So this is your idea of going somewhere?" I looked over to Emerson.

"What?" Emerson lurked his head and met my eyes. "You don't like it?"

"We're lying on top of someone's roof." I muttered.

"Jesus Christ." He exclaimed. "Nothing impresses you, does it?"

"It doesn't take much of a standard to not enjoy laying on top of roofs." I scoffed

"The view is great!" Emerson pointed to lights below.

I scoffed, and folded my arms. "I want to go back."

He faked a groan, but sat up. He stared at me for a few second, but I didn't meet his gaze. "Fine. If you insist."

I began to get up, cautiously aware of the steepness of the roof. Emerson's hands reached for my arms once again.

"I'm fine." I muttered, causing him to pull away slightly.

"Alright, let's go." He said, then the next second he disappeared.

"Down here!" He shouted, and I leaned over a bit to see him looking up at me with a smile on his face.

His games were getting old. It was late and I was tired.

"Do you expect me to jump?" I said at normal volume, but I knew he could hear me.

He nodded, with a smile on his face.

I hesitated and folded my arms.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you." He teased.

"I wouldn't bet my life on it."

"But you could bet my life." He declared. "They would kill me if anything happen to you."

Exactly. So why was he playing games with me?

I heard a whoosh, and felt a cool hand pushing my shoulders forwards. Ultimately, I was flying through the air and before I even realized this, two hands reached around my waist and I landed lightly on my feet.

"You shouldn't play around like that." I pushed him away though he did not move an inch, and took a step back.

"Lighten up, sour cat." He joked.

"You're not funny." I spat.

"I wasn't trying to be." He argued.

I scoffed, and walked around him.

"Are you always this distant and cold around people?" He was beside me now.

I hesitated in answering; I didn't know what to say. I wasn't an extrovert. Sue me. Why don't people get that not everybody was made to be warm and chatty? If we were all like that, then the world would be in chaos.

"I think we had something good going on, but apparently not." He continued.

"We're not friends, or anything." I stated. I didn't mean it in a rude term, but as a simple matter of fact. We only started hanging out a few hours ago. I was not a quick friend-making person. I didn't even consider people who I knew for months to be my friends. I hate how people use the term friends so abruptly and shallowly.

I looked at Emerson, and before that moment I didn't know that vampires could be or rather look offended.

"We hardly know each other." I continued.

"Well, can we get to know each other?" He rebutted.

"I don't like it when my relationships are too linear." I explained.

He seemed confused, but replied, "So, you don't want to get to know me?"

"I don't want to plan to get to know you."

"Ok. You are by far the most contradicting person I meet so far."

He was right. I was full of contradictions. I don't purposefully do it; it's just a natural trait of mine. I am a walking contradiction.

* * *

Apparently, Emerson was now my permanent guard. So, fortunately and unfortunately, I spent the most time around him. Or rather he spent the most time around me. I didn't mind him much.

But as each day pasted, I had more time to think. I never had much time to think before this all happened to me. I always had homework, chores and other meaningless things to do. But as I thought more, I realized that no matter where I go from here, I am still screwed. If I go back, I will probably be a ghost. My life was robbed from me, and so was my death and now I am left in eternal limbo. No real goals, no destiny. Nothing.

Human fear death because it ends everything, but they should really fear the idea of the after-life, because existing after life, especially after a great one, will probably not live up to great expectations.

I had nothing to lose. Hence, my decision to do what I just did. In their grand scheme to prevent me from escaping, they forget one way that I would seek to escape. They overestimated my 'human-ness'. During my time to think, I thought about their weakness. One, their overgeneralization of humans and two, their goal to 'protect' me. They fail to realize that nobody could hurt me more than me, and that I had nothing to lose.

In addition, I was curious. I already died once. I wanted to know what would happen if I went against the law of nature and died twice. I had the perfect way, and Emerson was the bait.

The broken mirror in my hand had little red droplets. I held my breath and pressed my hand harder into the sharp edges of the mirror. Blood trails ran down my hand.

The door of the bathroom flung open and Emerson stood ferocious at the doorway, his eyes black. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

I said nothing, but held out my injured hand. "Do it." I demanded.

I could see that he wanted to. The smell was taunting him. But it seems that the consequences of drinking me was enough to hold himself together and hesitate. I stepped forward but he darted across the room as far from me as possible, gripping in fingers into the wall.

I was annoyed. This was not going as I planned. I underestimated him. With determination and anger, I whispered, "Too late", and moved the bloody, broken glass to my neck. The tension in my neck released, and I could tell that blood was rushing from it. I lost my ability to stand and I could feel myself falling onto the floor. Falling into oblivion.

* * *

Chloe!

Chloe! The cry got louder and more desperate. I was running towards it but I didn't know why. Before I could consider stopping, I was standing in a meadow. I realized that a body laid feet away.

"You can save her." I spun around to see a woman. Her black hair flowed to her waist. She wore a beautiful indigo dress which enhanced her body. To say that she was beautiful was a understatement, yet she wasn't a vampire. At least, I didn't think she was.

"Not that you would want to." She continued.

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping away from her.

"Who I am is not important."

She walked forward, and distanced myself by taking a few steps backwards, until my heel hit the body which laid breathless on the floor. I looked down and recognized Emma. Her blue lips, fixed brown eyes ,and pale skin. It was hard to tear my eyes away from the image but the prospect of the woman coming closer caused me to look up.

She was smiling. Quite genuinely, if I wasn't mistaken. "Don't be afraid, my dear. I am on your side here."

"Really? I find that-" I looked briefly at the body at my feet. "pretty hard to belief."

She chuckled. "She is one of them, my dear. I am quite sure you are convinced that she is your friend but who do you think she is more loyal to? You or them?"

The setting changed momentarily. We were now in the throne room, and instead of just Emma's body lying on the floor, there were multiple bodies scattered along the marble floor.

My breath hitched. "My dear," She was now in front of me. "I can help you."

I looked into her bright blue eyes. "How?"

She smiled even wider. " As I hope you suspect, this is but a dream. However, it is an accurate representation of my power." She motioned towards the severed head. "The Volturi are quite the bunch." She walked over Emma's body. "They value power, exclusion, and loyalty. They believe those things make them strong, but ironically, they serve as their biggest weakness."

"They wronged so many people, Chloe. They wronged you."

"And I am guessing they also wronged you?" I finally found the strength to speak.

She smiled once again. "Yes."

"And you want to destroy them." I continued.

"I want them to pay." She simplified.

"Why are you telling me this? You said you wanted to help me, but I know that is not your only motive." I knew nothing comes free; that people don't really help people out of the goodness of their hearts.

"You can help me defeat them. You're the perfect catalyst."

"Why should I even help-"

"Because I can give you everything they stole from you. I can give you back your body, your life. I can reverse it all. Make it all seem like a dream."

I froze. I tried to convince myself that she was lying.

"It would be real. Not an illusion. I can reverse time."

I considered it for a moment. What if she wasn't lying? What if she was? The pros definitely outweighed the cons. If she is lying then the Volturi dies, and if she is not lying then the Volturi dies. That did not sound like a bad thing.

If she is lying then my fate is left undecided, and if not then I get my normal life back. I thought about my father, the first time in a long while. It was worth it. Plus, I got a strange sense of pleasure in knowing that either way the Volturi burns.

"Show me." I exclaimed. "Reverse time, then I'll do whatever you want."

* * *

**I am currently college. Currently studying engineering. Hence, I can't promise speedy updates but I really want to finish this story . I am probably at the half point of the story.  
**


	20. New

OMG! It's been a year since I updated. I had to go back and read the last few chapters because I forgot what was going on. I intend to finish this story even if it takes 5 years (It won't take so long).

* * *

I was back to where it all started.

Well, not quite. I was back to where all the time traveling mess started. With Emma in the bathroom, only this time was not possessing her.

"What the hell?" She seemed frightened, and I looked at her. The Emma that was used to. Not the one from the future.

"Were you able to do that all along?" She demanded.

I looked down at my hands in awe. "Not that I know of."

My arms looked different. I had more color and I could feel some weight to it.

Emma reached out and held my hand. She actually held my hand.

"Holy shit! You're solid." She exclaimed.

She was right. I had a body. I actually had a body. My body. Not one that I hijacked.

"Emma?" There was a knock and I concluded that it was Demetri since he was probably the only one in this place who visited her often and call her by her actual name instead of 'the human'.

I panicked. If I had a body, then that meant that Demetri might be able to see me. Forget the problem of trying to explain how the hell I got in here. If they see me then, I will be dead in seconds.

I started to mouth words to Emma, who placed a finger to her lips to try and get me to calm down. That did not help. He probably already knew I was in here.

As Emma started to move towards the door, I attempted grip her arm and tried to stop her but I couldn't. My hand just passed through her arms; As Emma opened the door, to a curious Demetri, I stood frozen at the sink.

"What are you doing?" Demetri directed at Emma.

"Human things." Emma panned.

"It seems that at the strangest times I catch you talking to yourself." He admitted.

"Do you?" Emma recanted. "You might just be delusional."

Demetri chuckled. "I doubt it."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Emma folded her arms.

"No. Just strange." He declared. "But I like strange."

Emma stepped closer to him, and they were millimeters apart before Emma turned her shoulders around him and asked, "Do you mind moving?"

He delayed for a bit, before moving and allowing her to move past him. He looked straight ahead, and for a brief second I wore he could have seen me, but then next second he blinked and he stood there as he was just staring at air, before turning away.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I asked Emma. She was dressed up, to say the least with the necklace Aro gave her around her neck.

Emma seemed startled but contained herself enough to say, " Aro decided that I'll be useful on a mission."

"And you agreed?" I asked.

"I don't really have a choice, Chloe." She directed in a low voice

"Who's Chloe?" Demetri was at the door and Emma was actually startled, holding her hand over her heart as if it would contain the drumming of her heartbeat.

"No one." Emma tried to explain.

"You just mentioned someone called Chloe." He counteracted.

"Did I?" Emma asked.

The next second Demetri was closer to Emma. "Don't play dumb. It's not suiting of you."

"She's a ghost," Emma admitted out loud, and my head snapped towards her.

"What-" I started.

"You can see ghosts?" Demetri asked incredulously.

Emma nodded.

He chuckled. "Ok."

"Ok?" Emma asked. "You believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Demetri declared. "You are a witch after all."

"Why the hell would you tell him?" I shouted and two head looked towards me.

Emma stood silent and Demetri's face held surprise and disbelief all in once.

"Is that her?" He asked.

Emma and I stared at him.

"You can see her?" - "You can see me?" We asked at the same time.

"Yes." He claimed. "I can see her standing right there." He pointed directly at me.

I stood there like a deer in headlights. I felt naked. I was used to only Emma seeing me, and now eventually Demetri could also.

"I saw you before." he continued. " In the bathroom, for only a second, though. I thought I was just imagining it, though."

"Well, you weren't." I declared.

"How long have you been here?" He started to asked questions.

"Since you killed me." I snapped. "Maybe not you, but I was drained here."

A slight look of worry appeared on his face. " Wait, are there more of you?"

I smiled. He was worried about the castle being haunted.

"Yes." - "No." I glared at Emma for disrupting my lie.

"Why don't you just go." He offered.

"Because I can't, you asshole." I left out the asshole part. "I'm bounded here."

"Can't you get rid of her?" Demetri whispered to Emma as if I couldn't hear.

"No," Emma admitted. "Why would I? She is not harmful."

"She's a ghost."

"And you're a vampire," I spoke up letting them know that I could actually hear every word he was saying.

He stared at me, and in a mere second, he was a foot away staring down at me.

"If you are considering to kill me, I recommend you reconsider."

"Why is that?"

"Let's play a guessing game of how many times I died before."

"I'm taking her to Aro." He gripped my arm, dragging me towards the door.

Emma trailed after him. "Wait…"

The large doors opened as Demetri dragged me in the wide room. The room that I died.

"Who might this be?" Aro spoke is in usually ungenuine cheery voice.

"I found her in Emma's room."

Emma glared at him, before cowering under the gaze of the three vampires who were sitting on their 'throne'.

Aro got up, descending with grace from his throne. "What is your name, my child?"

I didn't respond, and instead attempted to poke Demetri with my elbow, hoping that he would let go of my arm that was bruising under his grip.

He let go when Aro stood in front of me. With no reply from me, Aro reached down for my arm.

His hand felt like ice, and if it wasn't for the series of scenes going through my mind which fascinated me, I would have been prying my hands away from his cold hands. It was him, that pried his hands away as if I was an infection to him.

His face was blank, and far from the cheery aura he usually form around him. I think he was scared but I wasn't sure. It wouldn't make sense of being scared of seeing my memories. Maybe intrigued, but not scared. But then I realized that none of the memories that flashed in my mind belonged to me.

"Marcus?" He asked in a small voice. "What's her relationship with Emma?"

I looked towards the long-haired man who was still sitting on his throne. He looked bored, or more like hoping that someone who come in and shoot him in the head, or put a stake in his heart.

Then I realized that he was unhappy. I would like to say that I am an observative person and quite good at sizing up people, but I doubt that I was that observative to figure out how Marcus felt about everybody in the room.

"I don't know." The long-haired man replied. I could also tell that he was slightly intrigued by me.

"Interesting." Aro murmured more to himself, as he looked at me as if I was an anomaly. I was, I was ghost brought back to life, but I doubt that garnered the awe that Aro and the other vampires in the room were having.

" Jane?" Aro called.

I was pretty sure that Jane wasn't in the room, and I looked around to make sure. Yeah, she wasn't. Yet with the call of her name, she walked through the door as if she was there all along. Along with Alec.

Apparently, I was the attraction of the day.

"Aro," Jane said with affection that I didn't know she had. I almost scoffed. I was not fond of kiss-ups.

Apparently, I did scoff, which made all eyes on me, not that they weren't already. Jane seemed somewhat infuriated by my actions, and I could see that she was waiting anxiously for Aro to say the word.

"Jane, would you please?" Aro said so gently, that he was hard to believe that he was asking for someone to be tortured.

Jane smiled.

"Wait," I exclaimed, but it didn't stop the screams. Screams that weren't from me.

Using everyone's shock as a leverage, I ran. It was a stupid thing to do, but in my confusion and my lack of desire of being in a room with a screaming girl, I did the only thing that came to mind.

However, despite my unusual powers, I was still human which made me slow and smellable to vampires.

Months of being a ghost made me know exactly where to go, and apparently, they were all occupied by Jane screaming, that they didn't run after me. But then the screaming stopped and I tried my hardest to pick up the pace towards the door that held my freedom.

"Stop." Demetri caught up to me.

"Move."

"You're not allowed to leave."

I walked around him but he gripped my arm.

"Let go!" I struggled to push him away.

I looked down the hallway to see Emma and Aro walking towards us.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Emma spoke.

I didn't have time to respond as cold lips closed around my neck.

It was my screams that filled the castle this time.


End file.
